It's Not Easy
by meegs28
Summary: After being disowned, facing death and surviving the Final Battle Virginia returns to England to face the ghosts of her past. Not only for herself but for the sake of her children. New Chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters, places or situations that arise. I thank J.K Rowling for that.  
  
Title: It's Not Easy Rating: PG-13  
  
"Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, nobody said it would be this hard. Oh.take me back to the start"  
  
- The Scientist, Coldplay -  
  
The international port key center was a busy place on any normal day yet with it being a month till Christmas it was even more so. An alarm sounded in one room of the building and a loud voice was heard.  
  
"11:15 am party of three from California, United States"  
  
Out of the room stepped a young woman with long, dark red hair that lay in curls cascading down her back and two young children both with brown hair.  
  
"Grace, Josh stay close it'll be busy" the young woman said as she stepped out of the room and approached the arrivals desk. The elderly wizard behind the counter smiled at her.  
  
"Morning Miss?" he asked her.  
  
"Virginia" she replied smiling at him.  
  
"Right Miss Virginia just need you to sign in and your free to go" he said handing her a quill and parchment which has a list of signatures on it from already that morning. Smiling at him she picked up the quill and signed the parchment watching as her signature glowed before it was etched into the parchment. She looked down at the children who were looking wide-eyed at everything.  
  
"Ready?" she asked as she grabbed their hands. The three left the warmth of the building and were hit by the chill of the wind as they stepped outside.  
  
"It's snowing" Grace said as she tried catching snowflakes in her hands. Josh grinned at her and stepped closer to his mother. Virginia smiled at the two of them and stepped forward to get the first taxi in line. Opening the door for the kids they slipped into the backseat and she walked around to the front seat. Turning to the driver she smiled at him.  
  
"Kelmscott in Oxforshire please" she said settling in and putting on her seatbelt.  
  
"Might take a while a bit of bad weather out that way today Miss" he said as they left Central London.  
  
The weather got worse as they pulled out onto the Motorway and an hour later it was snowing heavily. The car in front of them braked suddenly and they were all thrown forward when the Taxi skidded on the icy roads.  
  
"Sorry" the driver muttered as he began to speed up again. Out of the corner of her eye Virginia noticed a car spiraling out of control.  
  
"Look out" she said loudly and the driver slammed the brakes again but it was to late, the other car hit them side on and they both skidded along the road. Covering her face Virginia screamed when they hit a concrete wall on the side of the road and everything went black.  
  
Vaguely she could hear sirens and people talking loudly. Trying to open her eyes she moaned when she saw the bright lights and quickly closed them again. Trying to remember what had happened she had a vision of a car coming flying towards her and the children. The children she thought!  
  
"Josh, Grace?" she said loudly forcing her eyes open and trying to open her eyes.  
  
Gentle hands pushed her back down and she struggled against them.  
  
"No where are my children?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"You need to calm down Miss the children are fine they are in the room next to you" a male voice said. "Can you remember what happened?" he asked her.  
  
"A car crash" she mumbled painfully.  
  
"Yes your going to be okay though. I'm the doctor looking after you and your children Dr. Norris. A broken collarbone and some bruising on your head but you'll be okay. There is no id on you do you have someone you can call?" he asked her.  
  
"My brother Rohan he's a lawyer in London at Wilkson and Burke's." she told him. "Josh and Grace how are they?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"They are fine just some cuts and bruises nothing major. You got the worst of it" he reassured her.  
  
"Good" she said as she settled back into the bed.  
  
Leaving her to get some rest Dr. Norris walked to his office and pulled out a telephone book grabbing a wand out of his desk he muttered a spell and the phone book opened to a page advertising "Wilson and Burke's" Law Firm. Looking closer he noticed that two names were a glowing green color indicating that they were wizards. One of them being a Rohan Zabini, the person he was looking for.  
  
The doctor pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note to Rohan, which was sent off immediately with his owl. Dr. Norris then had Virginia, Josh and Grace transferred to St. Mungo's where they would be healed much quickly.  
  
Rohan Zabini apparated to St. Mungo's and rushed up to the reception desk. He barely noticed as he walked past a red haired man with his wife who were also heading to the reception desk.  
  
"My sister Virginia Zabini was transferred here with two children, where are they?" he asked urgently.  
  
The witch behind the desk looked down at a list in front of her. "Level 3 Room 25, a Josh and Grace Zabini are Room 26" she told him.  
  
Nodding he quickly rushed off and headed upstairs not noticing the red haired man behind him giving him shocked looks. He quickly approached the desk pulling his wife along with him.  
  
"Did you just say Virginia Zabini?" he asked quickly.  
  
The witch gave him a shrewd look and arched her eyebrows at him. "And you are?" she questioned.  
  
"George Weasley, this is my with Alicia." He replied.  
  
"I'm sorry we can't give information about patients out to non family members" she replied curtly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters, places or situations that arise. I thank J.K Rowling for that.  
  
Title: It's Not Easy Rating: PG-13  
  
"Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, nobody said it would be this hard. Oh take me back to the start"  
  
- The Scientist, Coldplay -  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Waking up Virginia saw warm brown eyes looking down on her, flecks of gold being highlighted by the lights of the room. They were so much like Blaise's and Josh's she thought. Feeling him grab her hand she gave him all her attention.  
  
"You gave me quite a scare Rose" he said gently using the nickname that Blaise had given her all those years ago.  
  
"Sorry" she said smiling back at him. Sitting up she noticed that her collarbone was fixed and she no longer had bruises.  
  
"Mummy!" a girl's voice ran out as Grace and Josh ran into the room and jumped up onto her bed hugging both her and Rohan.  
  
"Can you take us out of the hospital Uncle Rohan?" Josh asked as he sat next to his sister.  
  
"Will do soon kiddo" he said ruffling his hair.  
  
George and Alicia Wesley looked in the room unnoticed from the door. "I can't believe it's her. 6 years Alicia and nothing. We didn't know what had happened to her." He said angrily as she tried to sooth her.  
  
"Go in and talk to her" Alicia told him quietly.  
  
"You'll do nothing of the sort Weasley" a cold voice said from behind them. Both turned to see Draco Malfoy eyeing them coldly.  
  
"That's my sister in there Malfoy" George replied just as coldly.  
  
Draco snorted in a very un Malfoyish way. "Your sister? She hasn't had anything to do with any of you since your family threw her out of home" he sneered at him. "Now leave before I call security" he continued before entering the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
Apparating back to the Burrow after their meeting at St. Mungo's George contemplated on how he was going to tell the family that SHE was back in England.  
  
It was the monthly family dinner at the Burrow and it was even more hectic because Bill and Fleur had come over from France and were staying at the Burrow for a month for Christmas with their children. Alicia led him into the living room where all the adults were seated and talking and the kids were playing outside where they could all see them.  
  
"How did your meeting go?" Molly asked them as they entered the room and everyone looked at them waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm pregnant" Alicia smiled as they all gave their congratulations. "But that's not all" she said looking at George who was wringing his hands together.  
  
"George?" Fred asked looking at him twin knowing that something wasn't right.  
  
"Ginny.Virginia was at St Mungo's. She had been admitted from a car accident in a muggle taxi. She had two children with her" he said quietly.  
  
An awful silence came upon the room and Arthur was the first one to speak. "What?" he asked wanting to make sure he had heard correctly.  
  
"She's back. From what I could gather they had just arrived in England that day. Rohan Zabini rushed in and demanded to see her claiming he was her brother. We went to her room and Draco Malfoy stopped us outside, he refused to let us anywhere near her." George continued.  
  
Ron stood up and walked to the window watching the kids outside. A million thought running through his head. Most importantly the last time he had seen his sister.  
  
The Great Hall was full of those who were out of he hospital. The Weasley's minus Percy, Harry and Hermonie were sitting at the Gryffindor table when she entered. Walking straight over to the Slytherin table she sat down next to Professor Snape. "Thankyou for everything. For believing in me, for teaching me and for trusting me. You are truly on of the heroes of the war" she said as she leaned over and hugged him.  
  
He patted her head in a very un Slytherin like manor and smiled sadly at her. "We lost one of the best when Blaise died Virginia" he said softly. Nodding she left him and walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Ginny" Molly began but was interrupted.  
  
"It's Virginia" she replied cooly. Glancing at each of them she held her gaze on Ron and Hermonie. "I will never forgive the two of you for what you have done to me in the past. It's despicable and I am ashamed to say that I once called you family. As for the rest of you I am leaving England and I don't plan on returning for a long time. My husband is dead-"  
  
Gasps were heard but she ignored them.  
  
"One of my best friends is in a coma and the other one is still hidden until the remaining death eaters are caught. You threw me out like I meant nothing to you. To any of you! Well know this now, you are not my family I am not a Weasley but a Zabini and damn proud of it" she said angrily.  
  
Looking at Harry she paused before leaving. "I'm glad you made it Potter" she said before storming out of the Great Hall and out of their lives.  
  
"Ron" Hermonie said putting a hand on his shoulder and turning him to face her.  
  
"She hates me Mione. She'll never come to see us" he said as his face hardened and he turned back to his family, each of them lost in their own thoughts of the past 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, nobody said it would be this hard. Oh take me back to the start"  
  
- The Scientist, Coldplay -  
  
Cassandra Zabini was a beauty by anyone's standards. Long brown hair that fell straight to just past her shoulders and deep blue eyes that were the color of the ocean on a clear day. She had lived here as a Zabini for just over thirty years as had the many generations of Zabini's before her. The Estate was not modest. There were acres of woodland, manicured gardens, a lake and of course a quidditch pitch. Then there was the house, or rather the manor. Four stories high with a ballroom and over 15 bedrooms. She had married here, given birth and raised three beautiful children. Sarah, Rohan and Blaise. But the two wars had taken both her husband and her youngest born, Blaise.  
  
Walking into the foyer she picked up one of the framed photos on the gilded table there. It was taken Christmas Eve the year after Blaise had graduated from Hogwarts, the day the he married Virginia Weasley. The photo showed Blaise hugging Virginia whilst they both smiled happily for the camera. Her thoughts immediately went to that day.  
  
Ginny Weasley who was now going by her full name Virginia, stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. The white robes were lined with gold threading, which brought out the highlights in her hair and the jewelery that she was wearing. A knock at the door got her attention and she told the person to come in. Cassandra Zabini entered and closed the door behind her.  
  
"You look absolutely gorgeous sweetheart" she said sincerely. Walking up to her she took her hands and smiled at the young woman who was marrying her son. "After everything that has happened to you I can't tell you how happy I am for you and Blaise. I know you have a mother Virginia but I want you to know I'll always be here for you and I already think of you as my daughter" she told her.  
  
A half smile came to Virginia's face. "The Weasley's are no longer family to me and whilst my mother gave birth to me she hasn't acted like a mother to me for a while. You have no idea how much I appreciate you letting me into you home. For caring about me" she said in a shaky voice  
  
"Oh hunny. This is your home and we are your family. Today we are just making it official. Now we have one very impatient groom waiting for you downstairs" Cassandra said as she helped Virginia downstairs.  
  
Luna Lovegood and Pansy Parkinson walked ahead down the aisle in matching blue robes. Virginia soon followed and smiled up at Percy who was giving her away. The only brother who would have anything to do with her. And the only one that she would speak with. There were a small number of guests in attendance Professor's Snape and McGonnogal sitting with Narcissa Malfoy, Cassandra Zabini, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. There was also Rohan Zabini and his with Claire, Sarah Zabini and Penelope Clearwater. Draco Malfoy was best man and he stood with the other attendant Colin Creevey. In front of them was Blaise Zabini. Wearing the traditional black robes that a wizard wears they were lined with gold trimming the match Virginia's.  
  
Reaching Blaise she grabbed his hand and kissed Percy on his cheek. Together the couple faced Dumbledore who was going to marry them. After the traditional vows were done Blaise put the ring on Virginia's finger and looked deeply into her eyes. "You know I'm a simple person and I've always had everything I've every wanted. And you're the one thing I've wanted most for the last 3 years. The first time I saw you during my second year at Hogwarts I was struck by how alone and lost you looked in such a big place. So much about you has changed since then. You've grown into such a beautiful person Rose" he said using the nickname he had given her.  
  
"I love everything about you. Your generous nature, your willingness to help your friends no matter what and how you stand up for what you believe in. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you"  
  
"Blaise You were there for me when I needed someone the most and you never asked questions, you just accepted me for who I am. I trust you more that I've ever trusted anyone before because you've never given me any reason to doubt you. You're always there when I need you. I will never stop loving you. You complete me" she said back clearly love shining in her eyes as she slipped the ring on his finger.  
  
Dumbledore raised his wand and muttered an old latin spell which had a gold light envelope both Blaise and Virginia and it burst like a firework, showering them with gold sprinkles that disappeared when they reached the floor.  
  
"Blaise and Virginia Zabini" Dumbledore said proudly as the newly married couple kissed and everyone clapped.  
  
**  
  
"Grandma!" children's voices rang out breaking Cassandra away from her thoughts and she smiled at seeing Josh and Grace running towards her. The twins that Blaise fathered but never got a chance to see. Reaching down to hug them both she met Virginia's gaze and the two women hugged tightly.  
  
"Welcome home Virginia" she said softly as she kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thanks Mum" Virginia replied. Stepping back she had a look around the foyer and noticed that it hadn't changed in 6 years. She had spent a year living here after the Weasley's had disowned her. This was home. But being here now without Blaise was something that she had been putting off for far to long. Leaving the kids with Cassandra she slowly wandered through the hall and up the stairs the third level where she knew her old room was. And Blaise's room. Opening a jarrah door she stepped into the room and took a deep breath. It was exactly the same as he had left it before he had died. Deep jarrah furniture matched the green walls and the large open windows the overlooked the quidditch pitch.  
  
"It's my favourite place in the entire world Rose, especially when you're here" he used to say to her.  
  
Walking to the bedside cabinet she saw two framed pictures and smiled bitter sweetly at them. The first being the two of them sitting on a broomstick Blaise hugging her from behind. Blaise in Slytherin robes and herself in Gryffindor robes. The second was of the "fab four" standing in Hogsmeade. The nickname they had jokingly given themselves when making fun of the Dream Team back in Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Virginia Weasley and Blaise Zabini forever connected by the events of the past. A friendship that ran deeper than any other.  
  
Slowly walking back out she stopped at the door and glanced around. "You've got two beautiful children Blaise. I know you'd be proud of them" she said quietly before closing the door, not noticing that one of the curtains gently fluttered in the breeze even though the windows were closed.  
  
**  
  
Pansy Malfoy hurried through Diagon Alley a smile on her pretty face. Her best friend was home! She had been a mess when she had learned about Virginia and the twins being in a car crash. She hadn't been able to make it to the hospital as she had been in France for the weekend and had only gotten back this morning after they were discharged from St. Mungos. Knowing that they would be at the Zabini Estate she had flooed Cassandra and organized to have dinner that night with both families. She knew it would be hard on her being back in England for the first time.  
  
Stepping into the bakery she picked up her order of a white chocolate mud cake both Virginia's and her favourite desert. Looking at her watch she realized she had enough time to have a quick look in Madame Malkin's for any new robes. Sorry Rose but your not open here yet she thought referring to Avalon designs the company the Virginia had founded three years ago. Starting in California she had opened two shops, which had spread to over ten in the United States and last year one in Australia, and one in New Zealand. Now it was Europe's turn. England and France were the first to be opening in time for summer.  
  
"Parkinson" a voice said from behind her. Turning quickly her eyes narrowed when she recognized them.  
  
"It's Malfoy now, it has been for some time now. I know you know that. What do you want Weasley, Potter?" she asked annoyed as she eyed Hermonie Weasley and Harry Potter.  
  
"It's about Ginny" Harry asked stepping towards her.  
  
"Her name's Virginia" she said coldly.  
  
"Virginia sorry. We heard about the accident and her being back. Is she ok? Were those her children? Where is she staying? Is she"  
  
But Pansy cut him off. "Stop right there Potter. What makes the two of you think you have any right to know anything about her? She didn't want anything to do with the two of you or any Weasley for that matter" she replied.  
  
"Please Pansy. It's bought so much pain to her family all these years ago" Hermonie said speaking for the first time.  
  
Rolling her eyes at her Pansy shrugged. "What makes you think I care what happens to the Weasley's? She is not their family. If I recall they threw her out of home in the middle of the war. Now you will leave me, my family and Virginia alone. If she wants to see any of you she will contact you" she said coolly.  
  
A defeated look came over Harry's face one that she had seen on him many times throughout their school days and she had a feeling of sympathy for the enemy of Blaise. Whilst Draco and Ron had had their fair share of fights at Hogwarts, Blaise and Harry's rivalry was just as well known.  
  
"I'll tell you only this. She was in a car crash. Her and the twins are fine. She's happy now, or as happy as you can be when your husband's dead. For her sake leave her alone" she said quietly before walking away. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, nobody said it would be this hard. Oh take me back to the start"  
  
The Scientist, Coldplay -  
  
** Meghan - my first reviewer on this story thanks hun! I'll definitely make longer chapters for you from now on. And heaps of flashbacks are on the way as I am planning on telling Virginia's story of the past through flashbacks.  
  
** Raven-Kay - thank for the review. Virginia will meet with the Weasley's soon but it's not gonna be all hugs and kisses. She does find happiness in the end.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Virginia Zabini put on a black traveling cloak and a scarf over her clothes before apparating to the cemetery in Godric's Hollow. Everyone knew that James and Lily Potter laid buried here, it was common knowledge. But during the second war it had become the burial site for all fallen members of the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius Black, Mundungus Fletcher, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, Remus Lupin and Percy Weasley.  
  
Walking through the iron gates to she followed a dirt path that led to his grave. A medium sized grey head stone with a small rose bush planted there by herself many years ago. Running her hand over the tombstone she read its inscription.  
  
"Here lies Percy Weasley. Beloved son and brother. May you always walk proud"  
  
Putting down the sunflower she had managed to get for him this morning. She took a step back and looked around to make sure nobody was around before talking.  
  
"Hi Percy. It's been a long time since I've been here and I'm sorry for that. Blaise dies in the final battle and I left England when it was all over. I've been in America for the past 6 years. I gave birth to twins, Blaise's children. Joshua Blaise and Grace Morgan Zabini. They're gorgeous children both with brown hair. Josh has Blaise's eyes and is the spitting image of his father and Grace has my eyes, your eyes as well. I opened a business as well. I finally did something with those drawings I used to do. I design clothes. We called it Avalon Designs and it's doing really good. We've got stores in America. Australia, New Zealand and now I am opening in London and France" she said as she pulled her cloak tighter around her.  
  
"I haven't seen any of the Weasley's yet. And I don't know if I want to. I still carry so much anger especially at Ron and Hermonie but I figure my children deserve to know all of their family. Besides I'm bound to run into them after we get settled here again. I miss you, you know. I've told the kids all about you and they ask questions about Uncle Percy all the time"  
  
**  
  
Percy had always been Virginia's favorite and she had always been his. It was an unwritten family rule that everyone knew. Sure Virginia and Ron were the closest in age and spent a lot of time together as children by the time Ron went to Hogwarts that all changed. Percy's betrayal of the family in her 4th year at Hogwarts shocked Virginia so much she felt immediate anger toward him. Anger at him for leaving her. However that changed after Sirius Black's death when he came back to the Burrow.  
  
Harry had been allowed to come stay with them after three weeks of being with his muggle relatives. Dumbledore had made the Burrow unplottable to anyone except the Weasley's and the Order. They were all having lunch one day when Percy slowly walked up to the front door. Everyone froze upon seeing him and Virginia got to her feet about to step towards him when Ron reached out a hand to stop her.  
  
"Don't Ginny" she said coolly and she tried to shrug his hand off her.  
  
"I wanted to apologise to all of you. I was wrong not to believe you and I'm so sorry" Percy said quietly looking at his feet not being able to face his family.  
  
The twins snorted and Ron just glared at Percy. "And you think that makes it ok Percy? What about Harry huh?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
Percy raised his head and looked at them and nodded his head. "I'm sorry for everything I said about you as well Harry" he said uncomfortably.  
  
Pulling her arm out of Ron's grasp Virginia quickly walked towards Percy and stood in front of him looking deep into his eyes, not liking the unhappiness she saw there. He held out a hand and she placed hers in it and watched as he struggled to compose himself. "I'm sorry I left you Gin" he said quietly so that she could here him.  
  
Grinning she threw her arms around him and he hugged her tightly as she laughed at him. "I love you Percy" she said loud enough for everyone to hear her.  
  
"Love you to Gin" he replied with his head buried in her hair.  
  
**  
  
Smiling at the memory she took one last look at the tombstone and turned to walk away. She walked over to Remus Lupin's grave, which was next to Sirius's, James and Lily's. She reached down and ran her hand over Remus's grave and smiled gently at the inscription.  
  
"Remus Lupin. Treasured Friend. To he who stood alone, may you find finally find the peace that you so deserve"  
  
A noise behind her causes her to turn quickly her red curls flying around behind her. She turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there watching her. " I thought that you might be here" he said as he walked towards her.  
  
It had been two days since they had the reunion dinner and he had missed her already. "You don't know how great it is to have you back again and the twins again. You belong here with us not in America, I don't care how warm the weather is over there" he said grinning at her.  
  
"Your just jealous I have a house by the ocean that we can actually swim in and not freeze" she said teasing him as they left the cemetery together.  
  
"Diagon Alley?" Draco asked and she nodded as they both apparated quickly. Coming out of the side alley Virginia had her arm resting on Draco's elbow as they slowly walked towards the shop space that she was having renovated ready for the opening in two weeks. They ignored the stares that some people gave them. They were famous for their part in the war even though the truth hadn't come out until after Voldermort and Death Eaters were dead.  
  
"You haven't heard from any of the Weasley's have you?" he asked cautiously.  
  
She shook her head quickly.  
  
"Rose one of the twins was at St Mungo's when you were there. He was with one of the girls who played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when we were there. I didn't tell you earlier cause I stopped them from coming near you. I'm sorry I"  
  
"Don't apologise Draco. You did the right thing" she reassured him. She smiled up at him and looked closely at his face marveling at how much he has changed since they first became friends.  
  
**  
  
It was her 5th year at Hogwarts and over the summer there had been a few attacks on wizarding families. The train ride to Hogwarts had been relatively quiet and she was in a Carriage with Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Neville and Luna. All of them had fallen asleep except for Virginia who was watching the scenery go by. Their compartment door opened and in came Blaise Zabini who sat down next to her careful not to wake the others.  
  
"Hey" he said smiling at her as he cast a silencing spell so the others couldn't hear them. The two of them had become friends during the Tri Wizard tournament. She had come out of a potion class late because they had to tidy up some spilled potion. Hurrying around the corner to the library she ran smack bang into another person and they had dropped all of their books.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm in a huge hurry thanks to Snape" she said quickly.  
  
"That's ok Virginia" a male voice said laughing. She quickly looked up to find the warm brown eyes of Blaise Zabini twinkling down on her.  
  
"I'm Blaise Zabini" he said handing her back some of her books that he had picked up.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, well Virginia really but not many people call me that. I see you do" she said smiling back at him.  
  
"I like Virginia better than Ginny" he said. "Heading to the library?" he asked and she nodded at him mutely not to sure what else to say.  
  
Two years later they had become very close friends but didn't publicise their friendship very much, she being a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin. As soon as the silencing spell was cast she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "I've missed you so much" she said gently as she pulled away.  
  
"I missed you to" he said and he grinned at her.  
  
" I needed to tell you some stuff that I couldn't in a letter it was way to risky. Will you come to my compartment now?" he asked and she agreed and quickly left together.  
  
Neither noticed that Harry Potter was in fact not asleep but only resting and had seen them leave together.  
  
Blaise led her to the back of the train and arrived at a compartment and muttered an unlocking spell. Stepping into the compartment she groaned when she saw Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson sitting there.  
  
"Weasley?" Draco sneered at her and she glared at him.  
  
"I'm not staying here Blaise. What the hell are you thinking? After everything that happened when I was at the Ministry. He's a Malfoy" she spat out and turned to leave.  
  
But Blaise stopped her. "Please Gin, sit down. I know what you think but let me explain" she begged her. Slowly nodding she sat down. "I'm doing this for you Blaise, no other reason" she muttered.  
  
Draco and Pansy watched the exchanged with interest. They both knew of Blaise's friendship with Virginia Weasley, it was one of the reasons that she was left alone most of the time and whilst they picked on the dream team.  
  
"She's your help? This is a great idea Blaise" Draco said sarcastically and he glared at Virginia.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked ignoring Draco and looking at Blaise.  
  
"You know the Death Eaters who were arrested at the Ministry right Gin? Lucius Malfoy was one of them" Blaise explained and she nodded not sure where this was going.  
  
"Draco had a visit from Lord Voldermort in the holidays and was given an ultimatum. Join or die. He is recruiting more and more now. But the thing is Draco doesn't want to be a Death Eater" he said.  
  
She stopped looking at Blaise and focused on Draco who was looking out the window. He turned to look at her and held her gaze for a few moments.  
  
"I thought being a death eater would be right up your alley Malfoy. Follow in your father's footsteps and all that" she said to him.  
  
"You don't know anything Weasley. Just go back to whatever hole it is you came from ok?" he spat at her.  
  
Standing up she turned to go but was cut of by Pansy.  
  
"Wait Virginia" Pansy said speaking for the first time and the two girls stood staring at her before sitting down almost simultaneously.  
  
"There's a lot you need to know before we can ask you for your help. Can you promise me that you won't repeat any of it?" she asked her.  
  
Virginia nodded at her and Pansy smiled slightly before launching into her story. At the end Virginia was shocked. Pansy and Draco were living a nightmare. Pansy's father was a Death Eater as well and was forcing Pansy to become one. Draco had been raised by Lucius who was a monster. He beat Draco and Narcissa and now with him being in Azkaban Lord Voldermort was looking at recruiting Draco.  
  
A silence came over the compartment as she tried to process everything that she had heard. It went against everything that she had been taught. Don't trust a Malfoy, don't befriend a Malfoy.  
  
"Does Professor Snape know any of this?" she asked cautiously. Draco and Pansy looked at her cautiously. "Snape? What do you know about him?" Draco asked surprised.  
  
"Snape can be trusted, maybe you should talk to him" she said simply leaving it at that. They spent the next hour talking over everything before she left to go back to her compartment.  
  
**  
  
"What do you think?" Draco asked her as she looked at her Diagon Alley shop for the first time. It was a two story building on the corner next to a magical beauty salon. The front had two large open windows with a large sign saying "Avalon Designs" over the doorway. Opening the door she saw that the inside was finished. Downstairs was the actual store whilst upstairs was the work area where the robes were made. Boxes lay scattered everywhere waiting to be unpacked and Virginia began to get exciting. A new store!  
  
"This looks great" she said excitedly and hugged him.  
  
He laughed and smiled at her. "I've got to get to work, I'll meet you for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron around one ok?" he asked and she nodded as he left.  
  
Taking out her wand she began to unpack boxes but a loud bang as someone flew out of the fireplace stopped her.  
  
A young boy about 10 years old with red blonde hair and blue eyes smiled sheepishly at her. "This isn't the Leaky Cauldron right?" he asked. "No but your close your in Diagon Alley" she said smiling at him. "Damn Dad's going to kill me" the boy said as he brushed soot of himself. "I'm Virginia Zabini how about I walk you to the Leaky Cauldron?" she asked him. He looked at her shocked for a second and she wondered why. "What's your name?" she asked curiously somehow dreading the answer. "I'm John Weasley, my father is Bill Weasley your brother" he told her. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Nobody said it was easy, nobody said it would be this hard. Nobody said it was easy, oh take me back to the start"  
  
The Scientist -  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Virginia froze looking at the boy in front of her. He had reddish blonde hair and brown eyes like Bill's. He had a strong look of someone else and she knew whom. Fleur Delacour. Virginia had met Gabrielle Delacour four years ago. The French girl had graduated Beaubaxtons and had got a job in a wizarding modelling agency in America. They had met at a fashion show that was showcasing Avalon's new season robes and had been very close friends since then. Gabrielle had told her that Fleur and Bill had married and that they had three children.  
  
"You have two sisters right? How old are they?" she asked John curiously.  
  
"Rebecca is 8 and Sky is 5. How do you know about them?" he asked curiously knowing his Dad hadn't spoken to her since the war.  
  
"Never mind" she said watching him. "I had better take you to the Leaky Cauldron" she said as she grabbed her cloak and put it on. She was dreading going there and having to face one of them, she hadn't had enough time.  
  
Stepping outside with John she locked the store and they started walking. "I heard all the adults talking the other day at the Burrow. Do you really have children?" he asked her interested. After all this was Virginia Zabini a bit of legend to all the Weasley children. The aunt they had never met, the one that the adults found it to hard to talk about.  
  
"Yes I do, twins. Josh and Grace they are 5 years old" she said smiling at him. She stopped walking suddenly and John fell into her. She could see Bill and Charlie standing there with two red headed boys and two blonde haired girls. Suddenly frozen to the spot she felt herself unable to take a step forwards or backwards.  
  
"John!" one of the blonde haired girls yelled out and everyone turned to face them. Looks of shocked recognition on the faces of Bill and Charlie.  
  
"Gin" Charlie said loudly as the group made there way to Virginia and John. The kids looked at each other wondering who it was.  
  
"Hello Charlie, Bill" she said softly to them just watching them and seeing how they had changed.  
  
Bill stepped forward to hug her and she hugged him back quickly before stepping away. Then it was Charlie's turn. She took a step back from them and looked at the children.  
  
"These are my children Andrew and Mitchell" Charlie said smiling down at the two boys there.  
  
"Aunt Virginia these two are my sisters Rebecca and Sky" he said pointing at the blonde girls. One grinned up at her and the other held tightly to Bill's hand and peered out from behind his legs.  
  
"You two have met?" Bill asked confused.  
  
Virginia nodded and pulled her cloak tighter around her. "John came flying out of the fireplace in my shop. He thought you'd be mad because he was supposed to end up at the Leaky Cauldron. I asked him who is father was and can honestly say I was a little shocked when he said Bill Weasley. I thought it best to bring him back here" she said with the ghost of a smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you. Will you stay for a while Virginia? George told us about seeing you at St. Mungos and we've all been wanting to see you" Bill said quietly.  
  
Looking around she took a deep breath and nodded. "I really shouldn't but a coffee would be great. It's been a long morning" she muttered.  
  
"Well we'll go to Fortescue's and get coffee and the kids can get an ice cream" Charlie said as they led the kids away.  
  
Virginia walked a slight distance away and found herself looking anywhere but at the group she was with.  
  
"I love ice cream. What's your favourite flavour Aunt Virginia? Mine's triple chocolate fudge" John asked who seemed very comfortable having his aunt around.  
  
Grinning at him she took a step closer to the boy. "I love ice cream too. My favourite is white chocolate. I love anything white chocolate flavour" she said smiling.  
  
They sat at two separate tables the adults at a table next to the kids so they could keep an eye on them. As someone came to take their orders she quickly ordered a café latte. "It's been six years Virginia and not a word" Charlie said quietly.  
  
" I told you all I was leaving. I had the decency to do that, not that any of you deserved that" she said coolly.  
  
"Where have you been? What have you been doing?" Bill asked trying to steer them away from a fight.  
  
" America mostly, Australia for a bit. I was pregnant with twins when the war ended though I didn't know it at the time. I went to America and stayed with a cousin of Blaise's. Had the children, Josh and Grace. I went to a wizarding college for two years and did a design course. Eventually opening Avalon Designs which has grown to what it is today" she explained.  
  
"You've done really good for yourself" Bill said.  
  
Nodding she smiled. "I've had a lot of good people help me and I work with the best" she told them. " I see that Arthur made it as Minister of Magic. Percy would have been proud" she said quietly.  
  
The two exchanged surprised looks. " They are still at the Burrow. Fleur and I have three children now. Charlie here married a dragon tamer called Kate and they have the two boys. Fred married Angelina Johnson and they have four kids, two girls and two boys. George married Alicia Spinet and they've got two girls" Bill explained.  
  
"Ron. Ron married Hermonie two years ago. They've got a son" Charlie said quietly wincing when he saw the look in Virginia's eyes at the mention of their youngest brother.  
  
"Harry?" Virginia found herself asking.  
  
Both boys smiled at each other. "He's dating some Italian chick. He's been playing quidditch at the Wimbourne Wasps for the last three years"  
  
"Have you been alone all this time? Since Blaise's death?" Charlie asked cautiously.  
  
"Blaise may be dead but he's not gone. There is so much of him in Josh. And I see Rohan Zabini and his family all the time. Cassandra Zabini has always been there for me. And of course there is Draco and Pansy. I've been real lucky to have people stick by me and support me. Funny how they are all Slytherin's isn't it?" she smirked at them.  
  
"Listen Virginia about what happened. Ron he is miserable. Whenever there is something about you in the paper or whenever we hear of someone who has seen you he just shuts down. And the rest of us we are so sorry" Bill said softly.  
  
"Sorry? You all keep saying that, yet it took you till after the war. I told you what was going on the best I could and none of you believed in me. Do you know what it's like to have your family turn on you? To throw you out of home in the middle of a war with nothing but a coat and a hand me down wand?" she hissed angrily. "The spell that Ron put me under have you ever had relive your greatest nightmares over and over again all at the one time? I don't give a shit about Ron or the guilt he feels. He can carry it for the rest of his life as far as I am concerned" she continued, ignoring the looks that Bill and Charlie were passing between each other.  
  
"Virginia" Bill started.  
  
"No. You were my brothers you were supposed to stand up for me, to be there for me no matter what. Percy did though. He came to me and apologized. He is the only Weasley that I call family and he's dead now"  
  
**  
  
It was the Christmas holidays of Virginia's sixth year and the train ride home she had ignored Ron, Hermonie and Harry and sat with Blaise, Draco and Pansy. Getting home she was greeted by Percy, Charlie and Bill in the kitchen who were all home for Christmas.  
  
"Percy" she said happily and flung herself into his arms and the two siblings hugged tightly. She then hugged Charlie and Bill glad to be away from the tense atmosphere in the car ride home.  
  
Later that evening after dinner everyone was called into the living room for a talk. "Ron has written us a few interesting letters home about your behavior Ginny" Molly said as soon as everyone was there.  
  
"It's Virginia" she said coolly glaring at Ron because she knew what this was about.  
  
"Fine Virginia. He says that you've been socializing with Slytherins. With Draco Malfoy of all people. What were you thinking young lady?" Molly asked her.  
  
"So what I've got friends in Slytherin is that a crime?" Virginia snapped back.  
  
"It is when they are a Malfoy. Have you forgotten what his father put you through in your first year?" Arthur said standing up.  
  
"Of course not. But Draco is not his father Dad" she tried to explain.  
  
"He's a Malfoy Virginia" Arthur replied angrily.  
  
"Ron also told us that you have been dating Blaise Zabini and been seen with another Slytherin Pansy Parkinson" Molly said standing next to her husband.  
  
"Yeah I'm dating Blaise, he's a wonderful person" she began but was cut off by Molly interrupting her. "You will stop dating the boy Virginia immediately and you will no longer associate with any Slytherin's do you understand me?"  
  
"No I won't!" Virginia yelled as she got to her feet. "They are my friends who I happen the trust and I love Blaise, I won't give them up"  
  
"They are part of Voldermort's circle can't you see they are only doing this to get to Harry" Ron said speaking for the first time.  
  
Hermonie put her hand on his arm but he pushed it off and stood next to his parents.  
  
"You don't know anything about them Ronald" Virginia hissed at him giving him all her attention.  
  
"I know more than you ever will" he spat back at her.  
  
She squared her shoulders and nodded. "That's right your all members if the Order aren't you? You have Fred and George join and then you, Harry and Hermonie but what about me?" she cried angrily. "Did you think that I wouldn't find out? I'm not an idiot!" she said her face going red.  
  
"That doesn't matter Virginia. You will have no contact with any Slytherin's from this point in time. Do you understand me?" Arthur said angrily his fist shaking.  
  
"No" she said defiantly.  
  
"Then get out of this house" he roared.  
  
Virginia took a step back and looked at her brother's sitting in various chairs around the room.  
  
"How can you just sit there?" she cried at them.  
  
She pulled out her wand and turned back to face her parents but Ron stepped forward and raised his wand ready to yell "Stupefy", but he coughed at the last second and came out with something else all together which only three people in the room.  
  
The curse struck Virginia before anyone could do anything and she saw frozen in shock and dropped her want from which she was going to summon her coat. The living room she was in disappeared and she was transported into the Chamber of Secrets where she began to relive her nightmares over and over again. Tom Riddle taunting her, the basilisk and finally Harry fighting to save her. The scene changed to the Department of Mysteries where they were fighting the Death Eaters and of course Sirius dying. And finally of the attack at Hogsmeade when she had been confronted with Dementors and had the Crutacious curse placed on her by three Death Eaters. The pain was real all over again and she could feel her muscles twitching in pain. She wanted to open her mouth and scream but she found that she couldn't. So silent tears made their way down her cheeks instead.  
  
Those in the living room who knew what the curse was were frozen in horror watching the expressions come over her face. Percy stood up and rushed over to her trying to help her. "What is this curse?" he yelled at them trying to find a way to stop it.  
  
It was Bill who spoke and he looked at Virginia before answering. "It's an old curse it makes the person it is cast upon relive the worst moments of their life over and over until they start going insane" he said quietly. "It's not a very well known spell" he said  
  
Percy whirled on Ron who was watching his sister in horror, Hermonie and Harry standing next to him. "Damn you Ron" Percy said loudly who rushed to Virginia with Harry much to his surprise. They tried to shake her gently not wanting to scare her anymore than she already was.  
  
"I'm sorry Gin" Percy said before raising a hand and slapping her hard across the cheek. And it seemed to of worked.  
  
The room came back into focus quickly for Virginia as she stumbled to her left and fell into someone. Warm arms wrapped around her and she allowed herself to rest against them as she heard a male voice tell her that it was all right. She looked around and realized where she was and stiffened in the person's arms when she realized that it was Harry.  
  
Pulling away quickly she met his gaze and saw some sort of sorrowful understanding. Giving him the smallest of nods she turned to her right and saw Percy. She reached out and squeezed his arm before turning to face the rest of them.  
  
"You bastard" she hissed at Ron who couldn't even look at her. "You are not my family" she said louder and she raised her wand to summon her coat without any interruption this time. She put it on and walked through the kitchen and out the front door into the cold weather where it had begun snowing.  
  
Her owl, a present from Blaise, landed on her shoulder and hooted softly at her ready to go where ever she was going. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a piece of scrunched up parchment, it was a port key that Professor Snape had given her only a couple of days ago. Tapping her wand she muttered the spell to activate it and she felt the familiar pulling in her stomach. She looked back at the Burrow quickly to see two solitary figures watching her from the window. Percy and Harry she thought before she disappeared. Only to reappear in front of a modest size house in the English countryside. Slowly making her way to the door she knocked and waited for what seemed like forever. A shocked look came over Professor Snape's face when he saw her there and reached out to catch her in time, just before she hit the ground in a dead faint.  
  
**  
  
Bill reached out and placed a hand on her arm causing her to come out of her thoughts. She saw the children crowded around the table obviously ready to do.  
  
"Come to dinner tonight Aunt Virginia. It's Uncle Fred and Uncle George's birthday. Everyone is going to the Burrow for it" John said smiling at her.  
  
"Oh I don't think so John. I've got the kids and I'm babysitting my niece and nephew's tonight" she said shaking her head.  
  
"Please Virginia come. Mum and Dad would love to see you. Bring the kids all of them, nobody will mind. Dinner starts at 7" Charlie said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.  
  
Bill doing the same before they left to do some shopping, leaving her there to think. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard. Oh take me back to the start."  
  
- The Scientist, Coldplay -  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
Virginia Zabini stood in front of the mirror studying her reflection. She was wearing a dark green robe that was lined with gold. It had warming charms placed on it. Underneath she wore blue jeans and a white jumper with black boots. Her hair was left out and she had straightened it. She checked her make up one last time before grabbing her wand and leaving the room. She walked down to the hall to where she could hear laughter coming from the children's rooms.  
  
They had settled in well at the Zabini Estate. Cassandra had done what she does best and had made them all feel at home. Both Josh and Grace really seemed to like it in England and she was looking at enrolling them in a school after Christmas. Entering Grace's room she found Grace and Josh playing Exploding Snap with Rohan and Claire Zabini's eldest children, Garth and Sarah. And then there was little Max, the baby Zabini who was two years old just watching them and laughing. They all had brown hair, Garth having his father's eyes the same brown and gold as Blaise's and Sarah and Max having their mother's green eyes.  
  
"Okay everyone we've gotta get going now. Where are your cloaks?" she asked as they all looked up at her.  
  
Max grinned at her and waved his arms at her wanting to be picked up. "Aunt Rose up!" he said happily calling her by the name that all the Zabini's called her fondly. Reaching down to pick him up she grabbed his shoes from the floor and sat on the bed resting him on her knee. She tied the little laces and put on his little black cloak over his jumper.  
  
"All nice and warm" she said kissing his forehead. "Garth hold him for a sec for me will you?" she said as she passed Max of to his oldest sibling, ten year old Garth.  
  
Virginia then turned to her children who were getting into their green cloaks, which were mini versions of her own. All designed by herself of course. John had managed to get into his okay and was putting on his boots. She looked at Grace who had brown curls sticking out everywhere.  
  
"Want me to fix your hair hunny?" she asked leaning down in front of her daughter.  
  
"Yeah" Grace nodded and smiled at her mother who had tidied her hair with the flick of her wand.  
  
"Sarah you okay?" she asked looking at her niece who was doing up the buttons on her cloak.  
  
"Yep Aunt Rose" she said smiling as she stood up.  
  
"Okay you know that we are going to a place called the Burrow. This is where I grew up as a Weasley, before I was a Zabini. Now I haven't seen any of them for a very long time so I want you all to be on your best behavior okay? Your all Zabini's so please act like it tonight. Okay?" she asked looking at them all.  
  
"Yes Mum. Yes Aunt Rose" they chorused. She took Max out of Garth's arms and swung him around as they went downstairs.  
  
"We're going by floo powder. So Josh please go with Garth, you boys can go first. You need to say The Burrow very clearly" she said as she threw some floo powder into the fire.  
  
"The Burrow" the two boys yelled as they stepped into the fire and disappeared.  
  
"Okay Grace, Sarah. Your next" she said and they disappeared moments later. Looking at the baby in her arms she grinned. "Ready?" she said tickling his side and he laughed at her.  
  
"Ready" he replied imitating his aunt. She stepped into the fire and yelled "The Burrow" before disappearing like the others had.  
  
**  
  
Four hours earlier it was mayhem at the Burrow as Molly and Arthur stared at Bill and Charlie in shock.  
  
"She's coming here tonight?" Molly repeated stunned.  
  
"It'll be fine Mum. She was very reluctant to come but she's bringing her children and she said her niece and nephew's cause she is babysitting tonight" Bill explained.  
  
"I'll have to cook more food, tidy the place up a bit. Oh my goodness Arthur, she's coming here. Home" she muttered as she began to take deep breaths.  
  
"Calm down Molly it'll be fine. Now I'm sure they you've got enough food. Now I'll contact the twins and Ron to let them know about Virginia" he said as he walked over to the fireplace. Bill and Charlie made themselves scarce whilst Molly went on a rampage cleaning everything again. Her only daughter was coming home after all this time. She would be back! Molly thought. So much has happened that I have missed out on in my baby's life she was thinking. She has children. More grandchildren and the thought bought a smile to herself.  
  
It was seven o'clock and everyone was there. It was a real family affair the twin's birthday this year seeing as how everyone was in London for it. The kids were running around the living room and the adults were standing around talking. Harry apparated in and was swamped by kids straight away.  
  
Cries of Uncle Harry could be heard and he chuckled stopping to say hi to all of them. He felt someone attach themselves to his legs and he looked down to see Simon Weasley, Ron and Hermonie's four year old son and his godson attached to his legs. Picking him up he gave the boy a hug.  
  
"Hi Simon" Harry said happily hugging the boy.  
  
"Hi Uncle Harry. Dad said that we're going to your quidditch training tomorrow" he said excitedly.  
  
"That's great. I'll even take you for a ride how about that?" he asked him as they walked over to Ron and Hermonie.  
  
"Cool" Simon said and he jumped down.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Harry asked as soon as Simon was out of earshot. He was worried by the look on Ron's face and the way Hermonie was rubbing her stomach.  
  
"No, the baby's fine. It's Ginny. Virginia she's coming for dinner tonight" Hermonie explained as they both turned to look at Ron.  
  
"Did she contact you?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"No, Bill and Charlie took the kids to Diagon Alley today and John came out the wrong fireplace. Apparently she found him and bought him back to Bill at Diagon Alley. She had a talk with Bill and Charlie. John seems to have taken a real liking to her. Bill says he hasn't shut up about her for the entire day" Ron explained.  
  
Harry found himself wondering about Virginia not for the first time that day. It had been six years since he had seen her. He wondered how much she had changed. He knew that she had married Blaise. They all did. He was ashamed for the way he had acted around her. He had tried to talk to her after the Weasley's had thrown her out of home but he hadn't tried hard enough he admitted to himself. And then when Percy had died he had really given up as she had distanced herself even further. She had been a great help in the war he knew that now. As did the rest of the Weasley's and the truth had only come out when she had given her story to Luna to publish in the Quibbler. He still had that article in his apartment as well.  
  
"Butterbeer Harry?" Angelina asked as she held out a bottle for him.  
  
"Thanks" he said smiling at her.  
  
The noise in the living room was interrupted by a bang coming from the fire place signaling that someone had arrived. Everyone turned to look as two children came tumbling out of the fireplace. The oldest one took a step forward and said a quiet hello. The youngest one simply stood there staring at them.  
  
"He's like a mini Blaise Zabini" someone muttered.  
  
Another bang from the fireplace and two girls came tumbling out this time. The older one catching herself but the youngest one went tumbling into the boy who was still standing there.  
  
"Grace" he said loudly as they both fell to the ground in a tangle of legs and arms.  
  
A final bang came and out of the fireplace stepped Virginia holding a young boy. She shook her head and grinned at the two children in front of her.  
  
"What have I told you about standing in front of fireplaces when you know someone is coming behind you Josh?" she said as the two of them stood up.  
  
"Mum" he whined and tried to get the dust of himself.  
  
Virginia took out her wand and muttered a cleaning spell over herself, the twins, Garth and Sarah. She then looked up to see everyone staring at her. Taking a deep breath she took a few steps forward she said a quiet hello.  
  
"Oh Virginia" Molly said unable to hold back any longer and she rushed forward to hug her only daughter trying not to squash the child in her arms.  
  
Virginia stiffened and hugged her back quickly before letting go.  
  
Arthur was there and he looked closely at his daughter, just seeing how much she had grown up.  
  
"Congratulations on the Ministry of Magic position. I read about it in America" she said and reached up to kiss him on the cheek in a very impersonal way.  
  
"I'm so glad you came for dinner Virginia" Molly said to her.  
  
"It's the twins birthday and Bill and Charlie asked. Besides I had to come see you all at some stage right?" she said talking to herself just as much as Molly.  
  
The twins were in front of her next watching her cautiously, not sure how she would receive them.  
  
"Happy Birthday" she said as she took two packages out of her pocket and enlarged them before giving them to each twin.  
  
They hugged her quickly from each side and Max began to squirm in her arms. The twins quickly took a step back and looked at the boy.  
  
"Is he yours?" George asked interested.  
  
"No this is my nephew Max Zabini and this is his brother Garth and sister Sarah. And these two are mine; Joshua and Grace Zabini" Virginia explained to everyone.  
  
"Grace, Josh meet the Weasley's" she said to her children and she gave them a little nudge forward as Sarah and Garth took a step towards Virginia wanting to stay away from everyone else.  
  
"Oh look at you to" Molly said as knelt down to look closer at them. She reached out and hugged them both tightly, pulling back she started pointing out everyone in the room.  
  
"This is my husband Arthur. He's the Minister of Magic here in England. And this is Bill and his wife Fleur they have three children; John, Rebecca and Sky" she explained.  
  
Josh looked closely at Fleur. "You like Aunt Gabrielle" he told her as he turned to look at Virginia with a questioning look.  
  
"That's Fleur, Gabrielle's older sister Josh" she told him quietly ignoring the surprised looks she was getting from people.  
  
"Well" Molly said a little flustered as she continued. "And this is Charlie and his wife Kate. They have two boys Andrew and Mitchell. Next there are the twins. Fred is married to Angelina and they have two children Ian and Maria and George is married to Alicia and they have two girls Liz and Amy and finally is Ron and his wife Hermonie and their son Simon" she said introducing them to everyone.  
  
Josh and Grace exchanged a look as they looked at Ron warily. They had heard stories about him and how he was mean to their mother when they were younger.  
  
"Uncle Draco says you're a prat" Josh said crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at Ron, not liking him at all.  
  
"Joshua Blaise Zabini you will behave" Virginia warned.  
  
"But Mum it's true, Uncle Draco says so all the time and Uncle Rohan agrees with him. I heard them talking they said that Daddy hated him for what he did to you" Josh said stubbornly.  
  
Everyone looked at Virginia and her face softened at the mention of Blaise.  
  
"Okay" she said softly as she ran her fingers through his head. Josh smiled up at his mother and everyone could see how much he adored her.  
  
"Try and behave ok? I'm going to have to have a talk to Draco" she said a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Virginia" Ron said stepping forward to talk to her. She quickly took a step back pulling the children with her. Her spare hand reaching for the wand in her pocket.  
  
Harry quickly let go of Hermonie's arm and dashed forward trying to prevent anything from happening in front of the children.  
  
"Hi Gin" he said happily as he reached down and kissed her cheek. "It's been such a long time" he said smiling down at her. Ron took a disappointed step back and said nothing as he watched his sister smile at Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry. How have you been?" she asked genuinely happy to see him. It seemed that forgiving Harry was somewhat easier than all the others. He had helped her that night, he had made an effort for a while at least. And he had been there for her at Percy's funeral.  
  
**  
  
"And let us mourn for to long for all that we have lost as we bury Percy here today, but let us rejoice in the many ways that he touched our lives. Remember Percy for the way he was, for what he meant to so many of you. Ashes to Ashes. Dust to Dust."  
  
The priest stepped off the podium as Percy's coffin was lowered to the ground. Sobs could be heard from the crowd of about 50 people. They had wanted it to be a small affair family and close friends only. The Weasley's sat in the front row and each made their way to the front to pay their last respects. Then there were close friends from Hogwarts and work. Penelope Clearwater was sobbing loudly as her mother led her to his grave so she could throw a flower in. Then Virginia Weasley solemnly walked past followed by Blaise Zabini who remained a few paces behind her. She was wearing black robes with her hair pulled back tightly from his face. Penelope Clearwater reached out a hand as Virginia walked past.  
  
"Gin, wait. He never stopped loving, never stopped believing in you. You should know that. You were always in his thoughts" she said quietly but loud enough for the rest of the Weasley's to hear.  
  
Virginia reached over and the two hugged tightly. A bond was formed between as they were the one's that Percy loved them most and who loved him back the most in return.  
  
"And I love him very much. He never gave up on me and I'll never give up on him. I saw him two days ago you know? We met to pick out your engagement ring. He loved you so much" she said quietly as tears began to make their way down her cheeks.  
  
She quickly walked to the coffin and placed the single white rose she had with her on top of the casket. "I'll make you proud of me Percy" she whispered before hurrying back to Blaise tears now streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Harry left the Weasley's and hurriedly walked over to Virginia who was wrapped up in Blaise's arms.  
  
"Virginia? Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked cautiously ignoring the glare that Blaise was giving him.  
  
"What is it Harry?" she asked feeling emotionally drained.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you how sorry that I am. Percy loved you so much, and I just wanted to let you know that if there is anything that I can do" he trailed off.  
  
Virginia smirked, a trait that she had picked up from Draco, and shook her head at him. "Thanks Harry but you're here for them not me" she said pointing in the direction of the Weasley's before turning with Blaise to leave.  
  
Harry quickly reached out a hand and grabbed her wrist. "I mean it Gin, anything I can do for you. All you have to do is ask" he said quickly.  
  
She studied his face for a minute before smiling sadly at him and then leaving without a word.  
  
**  
  
"Your Harry Potter!" Grace said excitedly stepping out from her mother's side and looking up into Harry's face.  
  
"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you Grace" he said smiling down at her. "Your Harry Potter" she said again gaping at him and everyone had a laugh at her expense.  
  
"Yep, that's me the Boy Who Lived" he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"No, no I don't care about that. We already know heroes from the war. You play Seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps. You've won the championship since you started playing for the team. You were the youngest seeker at Hogwarts in forever" she said excitedly bouncing around.  
  
Harry laughed at her. "A bit of a Quidditch fan are you?" he asked her.  
  
"A bit? She's obsessed with it!" Garth said speaking up for the first time.  
  
"Excellent, you are a true Weasley" Harry said.  
  
The twins looked at each other before breaking into identical grins. "Nope we're Zabini's!" they said simultaneously before breaking into fits of laughter. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one said it would be this hard. Oh take me back to the start"  
  
The Scientist, Coldplay -  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
Dinner went as well as it could be expected. Virginia found herself strategically placed at the opposite end of the table from Ron and Hermonie and she was not complaining. The children were at a table next to the adults and she found that Grace and Josh seemed to be getting along with the others. Garth was chatting to Bill's son John and even Sarah seemed to be enjoying herself. She turned to look at Max who was sitting in a high chair next to her. She had Fleur and Bill across from her and Arthur and Molly next to her. She was feeding Max whilst participating in the conversation.  
  
"Josh mentioned that you knew Gabrielle before Virginia?" She never mentioned that she knew you" Fleur asked deeply confused. Surely her sister would have mentioned something this important to her.  
  
Virginia had the good grace to blush slightly. "That's my fault. I met Gabrielle shortly after she came to America. She began modeling at my first fashion show. We've been close friends since then. At the time she didn't know I was Virginia Weasley until I eventually told her and made her promise not to ever mention to you that she knew me" Virginia explained.  
  
"Oh" Fleur said quietly slightly hurt that her sister would keep something big from her.  
  
"She did it for you Fleur. Gabrielle is the Grace's godmother. I asked her not to tell you because I didn't want you in a position where you would have to lie to Bill on my behalf" she said watching the French girl.  
  
"It's okay, I'm just a little shocked" Fleur reassured her.  
  
"Where are you going to live now when the shop opens up Virginia?" Arthur asked his only daughter.  
  
"We haven't decided yet. Zabini Estate is more than fine for the time being. It's home there. But I would like to settle into our own place. We've got the house back in America that we will keep of course and then there is Blaise's house in Italy and the holiday house in Southern France. But I think we will move in to Rose Hall. It's another of the Zabini Estate's that Blaise's grandmother Rose lived in until she died in Blaise's final year at Hogwarts. She left it to him of course and he in turn left it to me. It's a beautiful place, not to far from Malfoy Manor which will be great" she said explaining it to everyone.  
  
"How many homes do you actually have then?" George asked.  
  
"Four" Virginia said smiling as she continued to feed Max, clearly ignoring the shocked look on their faces. As petty as it sounds she was glad to have shocked them. Glad that she had gone on and showed them all that she didn't need them. Sure a lot of it was thanks to Blaise, but she had started Avalon Designs from scratch and was damn proud of how successful it was.  
  
"Harry and I ran into Pansy in Diagon Alley the other day Virginia" Hermonie said speaking to her directly for the first time.  
  
Resisting the urge to say a snide comment and smirk she merely focused her gaze on Hermonie and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yes, Pansy mentioned that she had the pleasure of running into the two of you" Virginia said sarcastically.  
  
"So her and Malfoy have children?" Hermonie said speaking again, trying to involve herself in a conversation with Virginia.  
  
"They've been married for three years and have two children, Blaise Alexander and Isabel Virginia Malfoy. My godchildren. Her and Draco are godparents to Josh" she explained.  
  
"I can't believe that you still see so much of Malfoy after everything that happened" George said quickly without realizing what he had said.  
  
Anger flashed in Virginia's eyes as she delicately placed down the spoon she was feeding Max with.  
  
"Draco and Pansy are my best friends. You'd do well to remember that George. And it is after everything that happened, is the reason why I am still so close to him. You will find no one more loyal than Draco Malfoy" she said seething quietly.  
  
"He's a Malfoy Virginia, he didn't chose a side in the war" George shot back ignoring Alicia when she placed a restraining arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh he chose a side George. This is what none of you could understand. He chose to fight for himself and for those he cared about. It's Slytherin thinking George. If you're not openly a supporter of the dark arts then you fight for yourself. That's what the Zabini's did. Your protect you and your own, or you die trying" she spat back at him.  
  
"Mum?" Josh asked standing up from the table where the children were.  
  
"Grab your cloaks kids we're leaving now" she said as she was taking Max out of the high chair. "Sarah help Grace for me please" she continued as she walked to the couch and picked up Josh and Garth's cloaks.  
  
"Virginia please" Molly said as she stood up from the table and rushed to her daughter.  
  
"I won't stay here and listen to them bad mouth my family" she said coldly.  
  
"Thank you for dinner. You can reach me by owl" she said before turning her back on them and walking to the fireplace. Pulling some floo powder out she threw it into the fire.  
  
"Okay same as last time. Garth, you and Josh first. Say Zabini Estate clearly" she told them as they stepped into the fire clearly.  
  
"Okay Sarah, Grace you two are next" she said as they stepped into the fire. And then they disappeared also.  
  
Turning to face them all at the table one last time she clearly yelled "Zabini Estate" and she too disappeared.  
  
**  
  
The following day Virginia was at her shop in Diagon Alley slowly getting everything organized for the opening of the store. She had orders coming in already and was rushing to get them finished in time for Christmas. She was also getting Rose Hall ready for them to move into before the New Year, it was a surprise for the children.  
  
A popping noise alerted her to the fact that someone had apparated into the room. Turning around she saw Gabrielle Delacour standing there grinning at her. Letting out a cry of joy Virginia rushed to hug her close friend.  
  
"It's been to long Rose" Gabrielle said happily as she eagerly returned the hug.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" Virginia asked curiously as Gabrielle hadn't mentioned anything at all.  
  
"Well I didn't even know, Sebastian asked me to marry him last night and we've come to get a ring at Malfoy's of course" Gabrielle said happily.  
  
"Getting married? Congratulations! Draco will be so pleased your getting your ring from him" Virginia told her.  
  
Gabrielle just smiled excitedly. "He's the best"  
  
Draco Malfoy had opened a jewelry shop after leaving Hogwarts and it was an overnight success. He had a great eye for stones and had a passion for diamonds that the magical world had not seen in many years. People first started going there out of curiosity after all Malfoy had played an important part in the war, turning on his father and all that. Yet it was the quality of the jewelry that kept many going back. He had opened a store in Italy, Germany and France as well, though none were as grand as the English store.  
  
"I spoke to Fleur this morning, she told me about last night" Gabrielle said cautiously not wanting to pry.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about her finding out about you knowing me that way. Josh just came out and said it so suddenly" she replied.  
  
"It's ok. Fleur honestly understands" Gabrielle reassured her. "Now why don't you come with me to meet Sebastian and see Draco? I told them that we would be there in 20 minutes. We could walk its not to cold yet" Gabrielle said taking Virginia by the hand.  
  
The two left and walked at a brisk pace through Diagon Alley, which was busy despite it being the middle of winter. They were chatting happily and were unaware of a person taking pictures of them as they walked towards Malfoy's.  
  
Gabrielle held the door open got Virginia and they walked into the warm showroom of Malfoy's. Gabrielle grinned at Sebastian as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hello Virginia it's so good to see you again" he said kissing her hand.  
  
She laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Such a charmer Mr. Venier" she laughed at him. "He's a keeper this one Gabby" she said affectionately.  
  
She left the two of them to look around and she walked out of the showroom and upstairs to the offices. She greeted a few of the staff that she knew and was about to head to Draco's office when she heard a cry of "Aunt Gin" and a little blonde headed boy wrapped himself around her legs.  
  
Smiling she reached down to pick him up and found herself staring into the clear blue eyes that he had inherited from his mother. "Hello little Blaise" she said affectionately as she smothered his face with kisses.  
  
He squirmed in her arms and she out him back down on the floor. "Where's your Daddy?" she asked gently and Blaise grabbed her hand and started leading her towards Draco's office.  
  
"Izzy and I are spending the morning here cause Mummy is at the Ministry" he explained acting like he knew everything. "Is that so?" Virginia muttered wondering what on earth Pansy was doing there.  
  
Blaise ran ahead into the office and she quickly followed him into the office. She found Draco sitting at his desk going through paperwork and little Isabel crawling on the floor. There was a light glow surrounding her, which Virginia knew was a protection spell, which would stop Isabel from crawling to far away and anything from falling on her.  
  
"Gin!" Isabel giggled out in between a bunch of baby talk and Virginia quickly bent down to pick the little girl up.  
  
"Hello Izzy" she said warmly smiling at the little girl who looked like a miniature version of her father. Little blonde curls and stormy grey eyes. Definitely a Malfoy through and through.  
  
"What brings you here Rose?" Draco asked as he walked over and kissed her cheek before returning to his desk.  
  
"Gabrielle is downstairs picking out her engagement ring with Sebastian" she said smiling at him.  
  
"Really? Sebastian finally asked her then hey" he grinned back at her.  
  
Virginia looked at Blaise who was playing in the corner of Draco's office before talking again.  
  
"Blaise mentioned that Pansy was at the Ministry. What's she doing there?" she asked curiously.  
  
"It's nothing bad Gin, she's just getting some permits for me. It's Malfoy's 5th anniversary on New Years Day. Remember I told you I was planning something to celebrate it? Well it's a New Year's Eve party to celebrate it we've invited about 200 people. The invites are being sent out this afternoon" he explained.  
  
"It's going to be a big event. Did you invite any of the Weasley's?" she asked curiously.  
  
"That's up to you. I had to invite your parents since your Dad's minister. But nobody else, you can if you want to?" he told her.  
  
She sat down in the chair opposite and ran a hand through Isabel's soft curls. "Maybe Bill and Charlie" she said thoughtfully.  
  
They were interrupted by Pansy's head appearing in the fire.  
  
"Draco, I'm having a bit of a problem with some of these permits. Oh hi Gin!" she said happily.  
  
"Hi Pansy" she replied happily at her friend.  
  
"What's the problem love?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Because of the guests coming in from other countries we need a higher level of security and have to have it approved by someone from the International Relations office" she calmly explained.  
  
"You've been to see Munroe?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Yep, he says he can't organise it" she replied.  
  
"Wait, Dean Thomas works in International Relations" Virginia interrupted them.  
  
"Of course" Draco muttered.  
  
"Oh shut up you, Dean's a good man" Virginia said slapping Draco's arm.  
  
He grinned at her and nodded. "Ok, Gin do you mind meeting Pansy there and going to see Dean?"  
  
"Of course. Go downstairs and see Gabrielle, tell her where I've gone and that I'll owl her today" she told him as she put the now sleeping Isabel into his arms. Taking her wand out of her robes she apparated to the ministry. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one said it would be this hard. Oh take me back to the start"  
  
The Scientist, Coldplay -  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
She met Pansy in the foyer of the Ministry and signed in quickly handing over her wand. They quickly made their way to the third level where the department was and went to the reception area.  
  
"We're here to see Dean Thomas" she explained to the witch there.  
  
"Do you have an appointment? Mr Thomas is a very busy man" she replied.  
  
"No we don't but if you tell him that Virginia Zabini is here to see him, he'll see me" she replied back quickly.  
  
"Zabini?" the witch questioned narrowing her eyes at Virginia.  
  
"That's right now please-" but Virginia was cut off when someone put a hand on her shoulder and spoke from behind her.  
  
"Tell Mr Thomas that Harry Potter is here to see him"  
  
"Of course Mr Potter, you can go through he's in his office" the witch stuttered out stunned to see Harry Potter in front of her.  
  
Virginia and Pansy turned around to see Harry standing there with Ron behind him.  
  
"Hello Gin, Pansy" he said nodding at them. "Here to see Dean as well?"  
  
"Hi Harry, I'm here with Pansy she needs some permits approved by Dean" Virginia replied clearly ignoring Ron.  
  
"Potter, Weasley" Pansy said coolly in greeting.  
  
The group approached Dean's office and entered after Dean called out. Dean was going through a filing cabinet obviously looking for something.  
  
"Harry, Ron. What brings you by?" he asked curiously greeting them.  
  
"Virginia?" Dean said staring at her in shock. A bright smile lit up her face as she rushed forward and hugged Dean tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her in return, spinning her around as he did so.  
  
"Hello Dean" she said grinning up at him.  
  
"I don't believe it. Look at you Gin. What are you doing here? When did you get back? Seamus didn't mention anything about it. Are you staying in London for long?" he asked quickly.  
  
Laughing she reached out and patted his arm. "Slow down Dean"  
  
Just looking at her he grinned. "You look beautiful. How are the twins?" he began.  
  
"Josh and Grace are fine. Growing up to fast for my liking. I'm opening a store in Diagon Alley so I'm around for a while. It's my fault, I haven't spoken to Seamus since Shelley was born. How is she going by the way?" she asked referring to the baby that Lavender had had last month.  
  
"They're doing great" he told her.  
  
"Pansy Malfoy it's been a while" Dean said noticing her for the first time.  
  
"Hello Dean" she replied coolly.  
  
"What brings you by?" he asked curiously.  
  
"It's about the Malfoy's New Year's Eve anniversary party. Because of the international guests we need these permits signed for the extra security" Virginia told him.  
  
Looking at Harry and Ron he smiled at them. "This will only take a sec. Take a seat" he told them.  
  
"Ok Pansy do you have the guest list?" he asked her and she nodded taking it out of her briefcase.  
  
Dean was silent whilst he read through it, his eyebrows rising when he got to the bottom of the list. Handing it back to her he shook his head in disbelief. "That's quite some list. Malfoy never does anything subtly does he?" he asked them.  
  
"Draco wants it to be a big event. Only our best clients and friends are invited" she replied coolly.  
  
"So the Wimbourne Wasps, Chudley Canons, the English, Bulgarian and American Quidditch teams. The Italian and American Minister of Magic are all close friends?" he asked teasing her slightly.  
  
"Malfoy's are a major sponsor of the English and Bulgarian Quidditch Teams. He has friends on both the Wasps and the Cannons teams. The American Minister of Magic has been buying jewellery from Malfoy's since we opened and the Italian Minister of Magic is a friend of the family" she replied.  
  
Sitting down at his desk he nodded his head. "Ok do you have the permits with you?" he asked her.  
  
Smiling she gave them to him and squeezed Virginia's hand when he signed them.  
  
"Tell Malfoy to owl me the security patrols and the final guest list when it's finalised" he said to her as he handed back the permits.  
  
"Thanks you Dean" Pansy said genuinely.  
  
Turning to Virginia she hugged her whispering a quiet thankyou in her ear. "I've got to go to Hogsmeade to organise catering will you be okay here?" she asked her looking over her shoulder at Ron.  
  
"Fine. I want to catch up with Dean for a little before I pick up the kids from Rohan's. I'll owl you tonight ok?" she said hugging her back.  
  
Pansy nodded and turned to leave the room. "Oh Dean, your and Parvati's invitation will be sent out tonight with the rest of them" she said before leaving them.  
  
"Take a seat Gin whilst I finish with these two" he said pointing to Ron and Harry.  
  
She sat in the chair that Harry had vacated for her and smiled at him.  
  
"So what's up fellas?" Dean asked staring at two of his best friends.  
  
"It's about the World Quidditch Awards" Ron said glancing at Virginia out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What about it? I thought that everything was pretty much settled from you end?" Dean asked him curiously.  
  
"It is. Or rather it was. The Australian team is making a bit of a fuss about it all. They're Keeper was injured pretty badly when they played England last month and they are refusing to come now" Ron told him.  
  
"Stubborn Australians. They've got a bloody good team though" Harry said good-natured.  
  
Virginia snorted and cause all three men to look at her. "Is Leigh Mitchell still playing chaser for the Kangaroos?" she asked curiously, referring to the Australian tem by their nickname.  
  
"Yeah he took a year off but he's been back for about 8 months. Why?" Harry asked her.  
  
"I know Leigh" she explained simply.  
  
Ron looked at her shocked. "You know Leigh Mitchell?" he asked her forgetting about their animosity for a second.  
  
"Of course I know him, I lived with his twin brother in Australia for a year" she said coolly.  
  
Dean looked impressed. "From what I've heard you have friends in high places Gin. I had Marco Venier asking about you yesterday" he grinned at her.  
  
Virginia laughed and a cheeky smile came over her face, reminiscent of those of Fred and George. "Well he has asked me to marry him on more than one occasion" she laughed enjoying the shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"Marco Venier? He's the Italian Minister of Magic!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I know. Gabrielle Delacour is engaged to his brother Sebastian" she told them. "Look I can sort out the Australian Quidditch Team for you. They'll be at the awards, they're on January 20th right?" she continued.  
  
"How'd you know that? Only the teams know?" Ron asked her.  
  
"I've been invited" Virginia replied studying her fingernails closely. "Can I use your fireplace Dean?" she continued quickly getting up from her seat and walking to the fireplace on the other side of the room.  
  
"Sure. But I don't think you'll be able to reach them in Australia, they're 14 hours in front of us remember? It'll be one in the morning there" Dean told her.  
  
"Yeah but it's a Saturday night. He'll be awake" she said confidently. Virginia stuck her head in the fire and clearly said "Leigh Mitchell"  
  
A second later a head could be seen in the fire looking at Virginia appreciatively. "Hello love, how can I help you?" he asked cheerfully if not a little drunk. "I'm looking for Leigh Mitchell" she replied grinning at him.  
  
The head disappeared and Dean, Harry and Ron were exchanging looks clearly impressed.  
  
"Leigh there's a gorgeous red head in the fireplace asking for you" they could hear and Virginia laughed as Leigh's surprised head suddenly appeared and looked at them surprised.  
  
"Virginia Zabini look at you" he said happily.  
  
"Hello Leigh. How are you?" she asked him interested.  
  
"Good love. Good and you? How are those twins of yours?" he replied.  
  
"Great. How's your brother?"  
  
"He's engaged actually"  
  
"No!" she asked surprised. "The great Adam Mitchell settling down. Never! What about you?"  
  
"There's never been anyone for me but you love. You know that!" he winked cheekily at her. "Now I can see this isn't a social call by the looks I'm getting from those mates behind you" he said whilst she was still laughing at him.  
  
"Your right. It's about the Quidditch Awards. You are coming Leigh and you'll bring the entire team with you. You've got a table reserved and what would it look like if the Aussie's weren't there to pick up their awards?" she told him.  
  
"Oh come on Gin Gin. You know it's not like that. It's just that after the accident last month" he began but she cut him off.  
  
"You tell your keeper to stop being a chicken because I expect you all at the awards. I expect you to save me a dance Leigh Mitchell and tell your brother the same goes for him" she teased him.  
  
"I'll save all my dances for you love" she grinned cheekily at her. "Seriously though I'll see what I can do"  
  
"I expect you all there. Owl Dean Thomas at the Ministry of Magic in Britain when you can confirm it" she replied.  
  
Shaking his head at her he pushed himself forward and kissed her cheek. "The things I do for you Virginia Zabini" he said before disappearing altogether. **  
  
That evening it was just her and the kids. Cassandra having gone to stay with Narcissa for the night. She went into Grace's room first and found her playing with one of the dolls on her bed.  
  
"Hi Princess all ready for bed?" she asked as she gently sat down at her side.  
  
Grace nodded and gazed up at her mother happily. A look of uncertainty came over her face, which Virginia noticed straight away.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked as she smoothed her curls away from her face.  
  
"Are we staying here in England?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Do you want to?" Virginia replied.  
  
Nodding her head she smiled at her mother. "I like it here with grandma and everyone else" she said as she snuggled down into the sheets.  
  
"Well you know that I've got the store to open before Christmas and I've got to look at getting you and Josh into school here as well. So I think we will stay for a while"  
  
"Are you sad here?" Grace asked innocently.  
  
"Sad? Oh no hunny. I feel close to your Daddy here. This is my home here in England. I can never be sad when I have you and Josh with me. Now it's time to sleep" she said as she kissed her daughter on the nose and pulled the sheets up around her.  
  
"Love you mummy" Grace said tiredly as Virginia turned off the lights.  
  
"I love you to princess".  
  
Virginia smiled to herself and quickly walked to Josh's room next door. Opening his door she saw him closely looking at a Quidditch picture book. She sat down next to him and smiled when he snuggled up next to her. "I'm gonna be the best chaser on the Slytherin team. Just like Daddy was" he told her.  
  
Looking down at her son who was the spitting image of his father she gently took the book off him and placed it on the bedside table.  
  
"I'm sure you will be Josh. I'll be there to watch every game with you in it" she told him.  
  
"Every game? Even when it's raining?" he asked her.  
  
"Yep even when it's raining" she said as she kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Josh gazed up at his mother adoringly and tugged on a strand of her red hair that had come loose from the plait she had it in.  
  
"I love you Josh. Goodnight" she said quietly as she turned off the lights for the second time.  
  
"I love you Mum" he replied.  
  
Satisfied that both her children were tucked in properly she quietly entered Blaise's room and muttered a "Lumos" and candles in the room sprung to life. She walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair that as a teenager she had spent so much time in. She opened the third drawer in the desk and pulled out a wooden box with a brass lock on it that had been sitting there for seven years. There was a rose carved on the front of the box and she found herself running her fingers over the engraved area, losing herself in the memory of the day when Blaise had given her this box.  
  
**  
  
It was the first day back at Hogwarts after Christmas break. She hadn't heard from any of the Weasley's since they had kicked her out of home with the exception of Percy. He had owled her twice to see how she was and she had responded the same way twice.  
  
"I will never return to the Burrow. I'm staying with friends and am fine. I love you"  
  
Short, simply and straight to the point. She knew it hurt Percy not knowing where she was but she wasn't ready to see any of them. Cassandra Zabini had flooed Professor Snape after she had arrived at the Zabini Estate who had come immediately with Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. After being checked over by the nurse Dumbledore has asked for a moment alone with her.  
  
She found herself looking at him closely. He looked older to her, more tired.  
  
"Virginia I had an owl from Harry and your brother Percy telling me what happened. I must admit that I feel somewhat responsible for what has happened. You have kept secrets for me about Mr Malfoy and Miss Parkinson and I know they have come to trust you and care for you immensely. After Sirius died I promised myself that I wouldn't keep things from Harry anymore. I should have learnt from my mistakes but I haven't. I have kept you out of the Order whilst the rest of your family was involved. It was selfish reasons on my behalf, I was wanting to spare you any more pain after the Chamber of Secrets but I can now see that it hasn't done you that. I have tried to speak to your family but I fear it is to early for them to see reason" he told her.  
  
"Don't bother" she said tiredly.  
  
She had heard from Professor Snape after that and now almost two weeks later she found herself standing at Platform 9 ¾ with Blaise and his older siblings Sarah and Rohan. All the Zabini's had taken an immense liking to Virginia. They saw her for how much she loved Blaise and how much he loved and adored her. They had been terribly upset to hear about what had happened to her at the Burrow and were here to make sure that she git onto the train with Blaise okay.  
  
A loud commotion behind them caused them to stop and stare as the Weasley's appeared; the twins, Percy, Ron, Harry, Hermionie all being escorted by Mundungus and Tonks. Percy was the first one to notice her and quickly abandoned the others and walked over to her. Rohan Zabini stepped in front of her and casually held his wand in his hand.  
  
"Something you want Weasley?" he asked him.  
  
Percy stopped surprised and narrowed his eyes in recognition at Rohan. He noticed that Bill and Charlie had apparated in and were standing next to him.  
  
"Zabini" Charlie said coldly to Rohan remembering the competitiveness between the two of them from their school days.  
  
Virginia gently pushed Rohan aside and stood up tall next to him. "It's fine" she said as she gently rested her had on his reassuring him.  
  
Rohan smiled down at the girl who was already like a sister to him and she returned the smile, albeit a little shakily.  
  
She turned back to the three Weasley's standing there and focused her attention solely on Percy. She pulled a letter out of her pocket and gave it to him. "Thankyou for your owls. Read that when your alone" she said to him quietly and gently gave his hand a squeeze before stepping backwards to the safety of being surrounded by the Zabini's.  
  
"Well what do we have here? More Weasley's?" a cold voice sneered and everyone turned to look where it had come from.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood tall and arrogantly proud slightly behind him was Draco and Pansy.  
  
"When did you get out of Azkaban?" Harry asked as he stepped forward, Tonks stood behind him her wand raised.  
  
"Ah Potter, you're still alive. Pity. I was found to be acting under the imperious curse and have had all charges dropped against me" he smirked at them all.  
  
Virginia found herself looking at Draco who was clutching his side and looking rather uncomfortable. Shaking her head in disgust she pulled her wand out of her pocket and pushed past Rohan and Percy, Bill and Charlie before they knew what she was doing. She stalked up to Lucius ignoring the looks she was getting from Draco and Pansy or the cursed whispers she was getting from Blaise, Sarah and Rohan. Pulling out her wand she had it at his throat before he had time to respond.  
  
"Little Ginny Weasley. Been writing in any more diaries lately?" he drawled.  
  
Rolling her eyes she smirked right back at him. "That's old news Mr Malfoy, can't you think of anything better?" she said coldly.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at her he replied. "I don't need to think of anything better. I am better"  
  
She laughed coldly and pushed her wand deeper into his neck. "Listen to me Mr Malfoy. Before this war is over I am going to kill you. For everything you have done to Draco or Mrs Malfoy. For the nightmares you have given me for the past 5 years. For the innocent people you have killed in both wars. Do you understand me?" she hissed venomously but loud enough for those close to them to hear what she was saying.  
  
Lucius was itching to take his wand out but there were to many people around and he knew that she knew that. "Is that a threat Miss Weasley? Nobody threatens a Malfoy!" he spat back.  
  
"It's not Miss Weasley. It's Virginia and no that's not a threat Mr Malfoy. It's a promise" she replied glaring coldly at him 


	9. Chapter 9

"Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one said it would be this hard. Oh take me back to the start"  
  
The Scientist, Coldplay –  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Draco had said the second his father had apparated. "You've just marked yourself as his new number one target Virginia. There's nothing more he hates than being embarrassed in public" Draco continued angrily ignoring the Weasley's who were watching closely.  
  
Virginia just smiled and hugged him carefully making sure she didn't press to hard on the bruises she knew was there. He hugged her back even though he was mad at her. Pulling back from the hug she saw Pansy standing there looking like she had lost some weight over Christmas, not that she wasn't skinny enough. The two girls embraced quickly and she heard Pansy whisper in her ear. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you".  
  
Pulling back from the two of them she felt Blaise at her side and she turned to look at him already knowing the lecture she was going to get from him. He placed his hands on either side of her face and gently brushed some hair off her cheek.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again! Lucius Malfoy is too dangerous. Promise me" he said a quiet intensity burning in his eyes as he looked at her.  
  
She found herself being pulled in by his gaze and they quickly forgot that they were surrounded by people on the platform. It was just Blaise and her, everything else just sort of faded into nothingness.  
  
"Okay" she whispered hoarsely almost afraid to speak.  
  
"Say it Gin" he whispered back as he traced invisible lines down the side of her face.  
  
"I promise" she managed to get out before Blaise swooped down and captured her in an incredible passionate kiss. She felt herself spinning though she knew she wasn't and she found herself clutching onto his robes desperately trying to pull himself closer. They had to stop their need for air was the only reason the kiss ended and she found Blaise being pulled away from her by his older brother Rohan with an amused look on his face.  
  
"That's enough Romeo, you'll miss the train if you don't hurry" he said laughing at them.  
  
Virginia found herself blushing under his gaze and managed to get Rohan to laugh harder.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed Virginia, your involved with a Zabini. Passion's just a part of our lives" he said as he walked them over to the train.  
  
"Be careful all of you. And Draco try to stay out of trouble" Sarah Zabini said quietly as she hugged Blaise and then Virginia.  
  
Draco smirked at her and found himself nodding under her mother hen gaze.  
  
They got onto the train after saying goodbye to Rohan and found a compartment that was empty about an hour into the trip Blaise pulled out a wooden box with a rose carved onto the top of it. He pulled out four rings. There were two female rings silver with a diamond in the center surrounded by emeralds. And there were also two male rings. Large silver rings with markings on it and small diamonds placed evenly around the entire ring.  
  
"These rings are binding rings. You add a drop of blood from each people you wanted to be binded with and it creates a sort of connection. Each person will be a distinct color and any time they are in trouble or need help you will know because the diamond in the ring will glow that person's color. Draco, Pansy and I have already sealed the rings Gin and we want you to as well. You just add a drop of your blood over the rose on the top of the box" Blaise explained to her as he closed the box and handed it to her.  
  
She wordlessly took it and found herself thinking of Draco and Pansy. She knew they trusted her, that much was obvious. And deep down she knew she trusted them. As hard as it was for her family to understand she had a bond with these people and it didn't matter to her that they were Slytherin. They were true friends to her and she respected them for all they have done for themselves and how they had let her into their lives.  
  
Blaise noticed her hesitation and gently reached out a hand and placed it over her own. "This box belonged to my grandmother Rose Zabini, she had binding rings with my grandfather. You remind me so much of her" he said gently.  
  
Smiling at him she squeezed his hand and then took out her wand and muttered a charm which added a drop of her own blood to the mix. The box shook gently in her hand and it was then levitated into the air it began to glow a soft gold color and opened up. Out came the rings one by one. The first flew at Draco and was glowing a deep green it landed gently in his lap and stopped glowing. A second ring came out a royal blue color and went to Blaise, a third came out and went straight to Pansy glowing yellow. And finally the last one came to Virginia glowing a soft shade of red. The box then came and settled itself back in her lap.  
  
Blaise gently reached over and took her hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed it, staring deeply into her eyes. "Rose" he whispered to her.  
  
**  
  
It was a week to Christmas and Virginia had opened her store a few days ago and it was a roaring success. England was beginning to feel like home again despite Blaise being gone. She often found herself missing America terribly though. Hurrying out of the store she wrapped her cloak around her and apparated to Hogsmeade. Here she was meeting Molly, Angelina, Fleur and Gabrielle to organise some plans for Christmas. Opening the door to Madame Rosmerta's she froze when she saw Hermonie sitting next to her mother and sister in laws. Squaring her shoulders she walked over and was met with a warm hug from Gabrielle. Sitting down she gratefully accepted the warm butterbeer that was placed in front of her. She glanced at Hermonie to notice that she was watching her cautiously.  
  
"What?" she snapped at her causing the brown haired witch to jump slightly in her chair and remove her gaze to the mug in front of her.  
  
"I can't stay long I have a meeting this afternoon" Virginia said to the group as they all glanced nervously at each other.  
  
"It's about Christmas Day, we always have it at the Burrow and your father and I would love it if you, Josh and Grace will be able to make it. Everyone will be home this year for Christmas and Harry will be there" Molly explained to her.  
  
"Will Ron be there?" Virginia asked bluntly glancing at Hermonie out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Yes of course he will be" Molly said to her.  
  
"The kids and I always spend Christmas Day with the Malfoys and Zabinis and I'm not about to stop doing that now. This is the first time the kids will get a chance to be where Blaise spent his Christmas. I wont deprive them of that" she said to Molly whilst sipping her drink.  
  
"Virginia please..." Fleur asked her as she reached over the table and squeezed her hand.  
  
Taking a deep breath she smiled slowly at Fleur who in return grinned back at her, a smile that she had seen many times on Gabrielle's face. "Okay but we will only come for dinner. We'll spend the day with Cassandra and then come to the Burrow for dinner. Fair enough?" she said to Molly.  
  
In response Molly Weasley jumped up from the table and rushed around to hug her daughter. The one who had been gone far to long through no fault of her own. It felt good to hug her again, to have her near. Yet it was heart breaking at the same time knowing that she and Arthur had put some of the hurt and anger in her. She reluctantly pulled back wanting to hold her again but knowing that Ginny would feel uncomfortable around her. She hurried back around to the other side of the table and glanced at Hermonie who had an upset look on her face though she was trying to hide it.  
  
Molly Weasley loved her daughter in laws, all 5 of them. But Hermonie had a special place in her heart. She was the substitute for Ginny when she had left, she had been Ron's tower of strength and she knew that Harry depended upon her greatly as well.  
  
Shaking her head at the thoughts she gently reached over and squeezed Hermonie's hand knowing that having Ginny here was extremely uncomfortable for her. But Molly was going to fix that, fix the rift between Ron, Hermonie and Ginny if it was the last thing she did. About an hour later Virginia and Gabrielle made to leave. Grabbing their coats they said goodbye to everyone and left to pub. They walked away from the pub and Virginia stopped when she felt Gabrielle's gaze on her.  
  
"What?" she asked her, knowing exactly what she was going to say.  
  
"Are you ok? With Hermonie and Ron being around you again?" she asked her best friend gently.  
  
Virginia tossed her hair over her shoulder and smirked, a habit she had picked up from spending so much time with Draco Malfoy over the years. "I'm fine. Do you think I care about them? As long as they stay away from Grace and Josh I will tolerate them. Nothing more, nothing less" she said cooly.  
  
Both girls froze as they saw who was approaching them. Knowing that she was more than capable of handling herself Gabrielle hugged Virginia and ignored Hermonie. "See you soon Rose" she said before apparating away.  
  
"Virginia I think we should talk" Hermonie said as she drew closer.  
  
An unladylike snort escaped from Virginia's mouth and she rolled her eyes. "Do you? I don't think we really have much to talk about"  
  
"We do. We need to talk about everything. Ron is hurting so much" she began and stepped backwards when she saw Virginia's eyes burn with fury.  
  
"Ron's hurting? I don't care! He can spend everyday of the rest of his life hurting, and so can you. I want nothing to do with the two of you. I tolerate you for my children only; so don't let yourself believe that it means that I care about you or your husband in any way. Do you understand me?" she hissed loudly at Hermonie who had begun to gather tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please Gin" she said quickly clearly upset. Virginia stopped when she realised that they were gathering the attention of people around them.  
  
"Look you have no idea who I am. I'm not Ginny Weasley anymore ok? I left her behind a long time ago. You and Ron aren't a part of my life anymore. I don't want to argue with you and Ron every time I see you" she said quietly.  
  
Hermonie let out the breath that she had been holding and a few stray tears slid down her cheek.  
  
"You were the closest thing I had to a sister Gin. I know the things that we did were unforgivable but it was really to protect you" Hermonie managed to get out.  
  
Anger flashed through Virginia's eyes. "What makes you think you ever had the right to invade peoples lives like you did?" she said to Hermonie as both girls remembered some of the many incidents that led to the rift between them.  
  
***  
  
It was New Year's Eve in Virginia's sixth year. She had been seeing Blaise for a little over a year and had become good friends with Draco and Pansy. To her chagrin Ron and her had clashed over her new friends numerous times and as a result they had distanced in their relationship. Harry and Hermonie had been drawn into it of course as Hermonie had been seeing Ron for a while now as well. Dumbledore had decided on a New Year's Eve ball this year as apposed to a Christmas ball. Aurors and member of the Order of the Phoenix were permantly stationed at Hogwarts as Voldemort had continued to gain power.  
  
Coming out of the library with Pansy the two girls heard yelling further down the corridor. Rounding the corner the girls came across Blaise and Draco faced off against Harry, Ron and Hermonie. Hermonie was trying to hold Ron back whilst he and Harry were yelling at Blaise.  
  
"Stay away from Ginny alright? Break up with her or you'll regret it Zabini" Harry said loudly glaring at Blaise.  
  
"Poor Potter...you had her liking you for all those years and now she's over you and dating me. That just eats you up inside doesn't it. Knowing that I have her now and you'll never have a chance" Blaise hissed back at Harry.  
  
Ron managed to pull away from Hermonie and rushed forward to punch Blaise squarely in the nose.  
  
"Stop it!" Virginia yelled as she rushed forward to help Blaise who had stumbled backwards from the force of the punch. She quickly pulled out her wand and raised it at Ron and Harry.  
  
"What do you think you doing?" she said loudly at them.  
  
"Gin...I..." Harry began but was cut off from the cold glare that Harry gave her.  
  
"No Harry just leave me alone. Leave Blaise alone. All of you" she said before turning her back on them and helping Blaise to the hospital wing with Draco and Pansy.  
  
She didn't see then when she got back to the Gryffindor common room. Making her way to her dormitory to get ready for the ball. Two hours later she heard a knock at her door and opened it to see Hermonie standing there in her dress robes.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked her annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier Gin. It's just hard sometimes" she said helplessly.  
  
"It's not hard Hermonie. You say that you're my friend and I trusted you. But you just stand there doing nothing whilst Harry and Ron attack Blaise like that" Virginia said as she checker her self in the mirror one last time.  
  
"I..." Hermonie began but was cut off by Virginia taking one step towards her.  
  
"I've got someone waiting for me downstairs" she said cooly as she gently pushed past her and headed down into the common room.  
  
Seeing as she was the first female to come down Virginia could feel all eyes on her as she approached the bottom. She was dressed in a pair of form fitting red dress robes with contrasted nicely with her hair. She had a gold and diamond tiara placed in her hair with a matching necklace and diamond drop earrings. Seeing her brother and Harry watching her closely she smirked at them and walker towards Blaise who was standing with Colin Creevy.  
  
"You look stunning" he said loud enough for everyone to hear as he kissed her gently on the cheek. Wanting to take advantage of the moment she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled him in for a much more lingering kiss. After a minute or so he pulled away and caressed her cheek, forgetting that they had an audience.  
  
"I love you" he said quietly with a small grin on his face.  
  
"I love you too" she replied as they ignored Ron and Harry and headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
Sixteen year old Ginny Weasley silently came down the stairs to find the common room empty, it was almost midnight. She had been searching for her diary for the last hour and she had an inkling of where it may be. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw her brother and his bushy haired girlfriend sitting together near the fire reading from a very familiar book. She approached them silently with her wand raised and muttered "Accio Diary". It flew out of their surprised hands into hers. Two extremely red people looked at her in a mixture of shock, horror and embarrassment. Before anyone had a chance to say anything the portrait opened and in came Harry, hair mussed up and an extremely angry look on his face. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut a knife through it and despite his obvious state of anger Harry picked up on it immediately.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked cautiously as he saw the murderous look on Ginny's face. "Gin?" he asked her as he walked towards her.  
  
"I was actually looking for my diary Harry, it seemed to have gone missing. Imagine my surprise when I come down here to find Ron and Hermonie reading it" she said angrily.  
  
"Ginny...I didn't mean...we didn't...well we just wanted to know what was going on" Hermonie managed to stutter out.  
  
Ginny let out a chilling laugh. "And you think that gives you the right to go through my diary? How much of it did you read?" she demanded.  
  
"Uh not much of it" Ron said as his ears got even redder. She focused her attention on Ron. The hurt on her face obvious. "How could you?" she said in a soft voice as tears quickly filled her eyes.  
  
She felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders and she looked at Harry who was watching her with a concerned look on her face. Quickly pushing her away from him she spun around and ran out of the common room ignoring their cries of her to wait.  
  
The last thing she heard before the portrait closed was Harry angrily talking to them.  
  
"I told you that you shouldn't have done it"  
  
**  
  
Looking back at Hermonie, Virginia noticed that it had begun to snow in Hogsmeade. Without saying another word to her sister in law she apparated back to Zabini Manor wishing once again that Blaise was still around.  
  
Getting back to the house she found that she was alone as Catherine had taken the kids to see Narcissa Malfoy and do some Christmas shopping. Glad to have no one around she picked up the first thing that she saw which happened to be a crystal vase with flowers in it and she threw it at the wall, trying to vent her frustrations. She watched in fascination as it shattered against the wall. The curtains next to it fluttering slightly in the breeze.  
  
Walking over to close the open window she was surprise to see it was already closed. She waved her wand to fix the vase and put it back on the table when a figure began to shimmer in front of her and slowly take on a solid form. Her hand began to shake as she recognised the person in front of her. Warm brown eyes looked at her as she took a step back in fright. Standing in front of her was Blaise Zabini completely real and breathing, looking exactly like he did when he was 19 years old.  
  
Not to sure what exactly what was going on. She opened and closed her eyes a few times. Seeing that he was still there she took a hesitant step forwards before fainting dead away. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one said it would be this hard. Oh take me back to the start"  
  
The Scientist, Coldplay –  
  
Chapter10.  
  
***  
  
Running out the front door of Zabini Manor Virginia looked over her shoulder as Blaise chased her. It was a warm afternoon and the sounds of her laughter could be heard over the constant thumping of their feet on the ground. Jumping over a flowerbed she could feel Blaise gaining on her. Her long red curls flying over her hair she gave up as she reached the edge of the manicured gardens and let Blaise catch her. Laughing together they fell to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs, he underneath her cushioning her fall.  
  
Brushing her hair out of her eyes Blaise looked up at her in wonder.  
  
"What?" she asked smiling at the way he was watching her.  
  
"It's good to see you laughing again" he said simply before leaning forward and claiming her lips with his.  
  
They lost themselves in the moment enjoying the warm summer sun and just the presence of each other. Not having to worry about the imposing war, the differences in houses at Hogwarts or the fact that her family had kicked her out and practically disowned her only days before hand. They were simply two teenagers enjoying being with each other.  
  
Pulling back gently he smiled at her whimper with the loss of contact, that smile quickly being replaced with a look of seriousness. "They don't deserve you Rose. Your family, if they loved you with all the power of their souls for a lifetime, they couldn't love you as much as I do in a single day" he said quietly"  
  
Her eyes darkened as she tried to blink back the tears that threatened to fall. Leaning down she kissed him again, not with the intensity of their previous session but a light kiss like a butterfly skimming over your skin.  
  
"I love you Blaise" she said as she gently nestled her head in the gap between his head and shoulder. Both of them falling silent as they slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
That was how Rohan and Cassandra Zabini found them an hour later, a tangle of legs with Blaise's arms wrapped protectively around her waist.  
  
"He really does love her" Rohan murmured to his mother as she fondly watched her youngest child.  
  
"Yes he does. She's a special girl. I dread to think what this war will do to her. She's been torn apart from her family already..." Cassandra trailed off.  
  
Her heart went out to Virginia, she too had been in a similar situation years earlier. When Voldemort was gaining power her husband had been an impressionable Slytherin who had been taken in by the promises off power and prosperity. She had been Cassandra Norrington back then, a Ravenclaw, as had all her family. The Norrington's were pure bloods and direct descendants from Rowena Ravenclaw. She had lost most of her family in the war in some way or another. Her parents hadn't liked the fact that she was dating a Slytherin in fact they had forbidden it. Not that it did much good. Cassandra followed her heart and fell in love with Jonathan Zabini.  
  
She had become estranged from her parents in her final year at Hogwarts and when the killings started her twin sister Sarah (there was always a Sarah Norrington in every generation) had been a casualty in an attack on Hogsmeade. Her last thoughts were of Cassandra and through her sister death she was reunited with her parents, if only for a short time. After the funeral which her brother, Benjamin, had come back from America for Cassandra's parents left for America and haven't been back since.  
  
Despite this family was extremely important to Cassandra Zabini and she installed these values in her sons and her daughter. She kept in sporadic contact with her parents and brother in America and now her daughter had moved there as well. Sarah Zabini, her only daughter, had done what no Zabini or Norrington had ever done, she had married a muggle. Her husband was Adam Anderson a doctor who had made quite a career for himself. They kept in close contact with Sarah whom she named in honor of her twin sister and her daughter Jessica in America and the Zabinis regularly visited the family over there. Cassandra was proud of her family and now it looked like Virginia would one day become a part of it.  
  
***  
  
Virginia Zabini was roused from her sleep by an insistent voice. "Wake up Gin. Virginia!" the voice called.  
  
Groaning she rolled over and tried to swat away whoever was making the noises. Trying to remember where she was a vision of her dead husband standing in the living room staring at her flashed through her mind.  
  
"Blaise!" she said loudly sitting up, startling the other person in the room.  
  
"Gin?" a male voice said softly to her right.  
  
She turned to face the voice and found herself staring into Harry Potter's concerned green eyes. Looking around she found herself in the living room right where she had seen Blaise.  
  
"Where is Blaise?" she asked urgently grabbing Harry's arm.  
  
Harry frowned as he looked at her clearly confused.  
  
"Blaise is dead Gin, don't you remember?" he asked her gently.  
  
Shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts she sighed deeply. Looking at Harry again she tried to smile at her but found it was to much effort.  
  
"I know, I think I must have knocked my head when I fainted" she said quietly lying to him, knowing that she saw an apparition of her husband.  
  
"Are you ok? I was coming to see you and one of your house elves said that you had just fainted. I was getting ready to take you to St Mungo's" he said to her as he helped her to her feet.  
  
Letting herself be lead over to the couch she sat down next to Harry. Seeing that he was looking for some type of explanation she sighed again and ran a hand through her ponytail.  
  
"I haven't eaten today, I just felt really faint all of a sudden and the next thing I know I was waking up with you here" she said casually looking over towards the window where the curtains had swayed earlier.  
  
"You sure?" Harry asked taking her hand and making her look at him.  
  
"I'm fine" she replied forcing a smile onto her face. "So what were you coming to see me about?"  
  
"Uh I thought that we could go out for dinner tonight, a chance for us to catch up and talk" he asked slightly nervous his eyes not meeting hers.  
  
"Oh" she said surprised not to sure what to say.  
  
Taking that as a no Harry quickly let go of her hand and stood up. "It's ok if you don't want to. I know that you busy with Josh and Grace, the shop and Christmas coming up. I was just hoping that – "he said quickly before being cut off.  
  
"Harry shut up! I'd love to come tonight" she said smiling at his behavior.  
  
A smile lit up over his face and she knew that she had made the right decision. Standing up next to him she touched his arm gently and led him out of the room. "Where about's and at what time?" she asked him.  
  
"I'll come here to pick you up at 7 o'clock is that ok?"  
  
"That's fine with me. Now I hate to be rude but I've got to get some work things done" she told him steering him towards the front door.  
  
"Your sure that your all right?" Harry asked as he paused before leaving the manor.  
  
Nodding at him she shooed him out the front door and was about to close it when he called her name again.  
  
"Wear muggle clothes tonight" he said to her before apparating away.  
  
Closing the front door Virginia rushed back into the living room her wand in hand. Carefully looking around she found no trace of Blaise or that anybody had even been there. Putting her wand back into her robes she smiled sadly at the portrait of the three Zabini children; Rohan, Sarah and Blaise. Thinking she must be going crazy she smiled up at the portrait and left the room once more.  
  
Deciding not to go back to work that afternoon she flooed the girls at the shop and told them to close up at five and go home. After getting a glass of red wine Virginia decided to do some reading. Strolling into the library she grabbed a muggle book "Gone With the Wind" and went back to her bedroom to relax and read.  
  
***  
  
Hermonie Weasley apparated back home after her argument with Virginia nearly in tears. She entered the kitchen to find Ron, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill talking around the table a plate full of sandwiched in front of them.  
  
"Hermonie how was lunch?" Ron asked her as he got up from his seat to give her a quick kiss.  
  
"It was ok" she said quietly obviously lying.  
  
Ron sighed and looked over at his brothers. "Did Ginny go?" he asked her.  
  
Nodding Hermonie went and fetched herself a glass of water.  
  
"And?" Fred asked her butting in to the conversation.  
  
"And what Fred? She was there, she ignored me and then I followed her out when we left wanting to speak to her. We got into a fight and she apparated away ok" she said coolly.  
  
"Sorry" Fred said as his shoulders sagged.  
  
"She's got so much anger in her. And it hurts me to know that I helped put some of it there" Hermonie told Ron, and then faced the rest of them knowing they were listening as well.  
  
"I don't think she will ever completely forgive any of us. What she has been through, she's carried so much anger and hurt for all these years it's not something that you can easily let go of" Charlie muttered sadly.  
  
"I just hate not knowing. The fact that none of us know her. She fought in the war, got married, and had children. She has this whole life that we don't know about." Bill said thoughtfully.  
  
"Is she coming to the Burrow for Christmas?" Bill asked Hermonie.  
  
"Only for dinner. She said they are spending Christmas Day with the Zabini's and Malfoy's but she would come for dinner" she explained as she leant back into Ron. She smiled to herself as he placed an arm around her waist and gently rubbed her stomach. It was only three months to go till the baby was born. They were both hoping for a girl this time around but would be more that happy to have another son.  
  
"If only Percy was still here..." George said out loud speaking for the first time.  
  
"What?" numerous male voices said at the same time. They didn't really talk about Percy much. His death hurt their parents very much. Losing him had been like losing Ginny all over again he had been their last link to her.  
  
"You know how much Percy loved her. He was always her favorite even after everything he did. He stood by Gin when none of us did. You know they were in contact with each other right up until his death. He knew about her wedding, about everything. If anyone could bring this family back together again it would be Percy" he stated sighing deeply.  
  
"He must have been there at the wedding. He would of met Zabini." Fred stated talking to himself more than anyone else.  
  
Ron and Hermonie exchanged glances, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.  
  
"What?" someone said voicing what everyone else wanted to know.  
  
Ron left the room and came back a moment later with a black photo album. Putting it in the middle of the table everyone could see gold letting on the covering, a fancy swirling of the letters B and V entwined with each other. Opening up the front everyone saw a photo of Ginny and Blaise dancing together, staring deeply into each other's eyes.  
  
"Wedding photos? Where did you get these?" Charlie asked awed.  
  
"Penelope bought then over a few months after the war had ended. She came to the Burrow one day with a box full of some things of Percy's. She said that we didn't deserve to know. That Percy would of never of forgiven us for the way we had acted. But then she said that one day Ginny would return and it would be up to us to make it up to her. That was the last time Penelope came to the Burrow" Hermonie said softly.  
  
"Apparently everyone at the wedding was given an album like this as a gift" she continued.  
  
They all turned back to look at the book as they flicked through the twenty or so pictures. They stopped about half was through on a picture of Ginny and Percy walking down the aisle together.  
  
"He gave her away" Ron told them.  
  
The continued looking through pictures of the various guests; Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonoggal, Remus and Tonks, a few Hogwarts students. And of course the Zabini's.  
  
The final page was two individual shots one each of Ginny and Blaise. They focused on the shot of Ginny. She was outside that much was obvious. She was standing under a birch tree which had no leaves left on it due to winter. There was a very light snow on the ground and there were delicate snowflakes falling through the air. She looked truly stunning. She wasn't looking at the camera but rather beyond it, her eyes twinkling merrily as she laughed at something.  
  
"We will just have to make it a special Christmas this year. Make Gin feel really welcome, let her know that we love her" Bill said.  
  
All of them silently agreeing.  
  
***  
  
Staring at herself in the mirror Virginia smiled as she put on a pair of diamond drop earrings. She was ready for Harry who would be picking her up for dinner soon. Dress muggle, he had told her. So she had. She was wearing a black formfitting knee length cocktail dress with matching heels. Her hair had been curled and was placed in a simple bun on top of her head. She was wearing the jewelry that Draco had given her upon the opening of Malfoy's. A pair of modest diamond drop earrings with a matching pendant, which hung from a gold chain around her neck. Turning to face her children who were lounging on her bed she grinned at them.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked twirling around.  
  
"Like a princess!" Grace said happily looking up from her coloring book.  
  
"A princess hey?" Ginny said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.  
  
"Josh?" she asked looking at her son who had been silent since finding out she was going out to dinner.  
  
"What?" he said grumpily not looking at his mum.  
  
"Josh hunny it's just dinner. I'll be free tomorrow afternoon so the three of us will do something then ok?" she said softly sitting in between the two of them on the bed.  
  
Looking down at her son she found him smiling up at her. Reaching over she hugged him tightly and ruffled his hair.  
  
"I love you both very much" she said softly into his hair but loud enough for him to hear.  
  
The soft popping noise interrupted the comfortable silence in the room as a house elf appeared.  
  
"Mistress, Harry Potter is waiting for you in the foyer" she said before disappearing again. 


End file.
